Como atrapar a una heredera
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Hasta que cumpla su mayoria de edad Bella debe vivir bajo la custodia de su horrible tutor quien desea casarla con su hijo Mike Newton. Hasta que Mike intenta seducirla a la fuerza y ella le dispara. Decide huir solo para ser raptada por Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es de _Julia Quinn._

**Argumento:**

_Una joven que suspira por su libertad..._

Isabella Swan aguarda con ansias el momento en que, al cumplir 21 años, podrá disponer de su fortuna y deshacerse de su tutor, Oliver Newton. Y justo cuando apenas seis semanas la separan de su libertad, Mike –el desagradable hijo de Newton- trata de conquistarla por la fuerza. Desesperada, Isabella lo hiere con un arma de fuego y huye del lugar. Las cosas se complican aún más cuando se encuentra con Edward Cullen quien, convencido de que Isabella es una espía de Newton, decide secuestrarla. Después de un duro interrogatorio, Cullen se da cuenta de la verdad y decide proteger a la asustada muchacha, a pesar de que sabe que las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

_...es raptada por un misteriso caballero._

Edward Cullen debe encontrar a Carlotta De Leon, una peligrosa espía, y entregarla a la justicia. No cuenta con que la atractiva mujer a la que secuestra pueda ser otra persona, y menos aún que se esté ocultando del temible Oliver Newton. Edward ha perdido a su amada hace tiempo y su corazón se ha cerrado por los años de intrigas y engaños que ha vivido. Por lo menos, hasta que conoce a Isabella. A pesar de su impertinencia, la joven lo atrapa cada vez más, de una manera extraña pero encantadora, y Edward sucumbirá finalmente a sus sentimientos.

**Capitulo 1**

_Con—tu—ber—nal (nombre). El que ocupa la misma morada, morada de compañeros, camaradas. El concepto de Mike Newton como mi camarada (my contubernal) provoca la rotura de mis esquemas._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan._

Hampshire, Inglaterra

3 de Julio de 1814

Isabella Swan no pretendía disparar a Michael Newton, pero lo hizo, y ahora él estaba muerto. O al menos ella pensó que estaba muerto. Desde luego, había bastante sangre. Goteaba de las paredes, el suelo estaba salpicado, las sábanas estaban totalmente manchadas. Isabella no sabía mucho de medicina, pero estaba segura de que un cuerpo no podía perder tanta sangre y seguir con vida.

Ahora tenía un gran problema.

—Maldición —musitó. Aunque ella era una autentica señorita, nunca había tenido una vida demasiado fácil, y su lenguaje a veces, dejaba mucho que desear.

—Estúpido —dijo al cuerpo que había en el suelo. —¿Porqué te pegaste a mi de esa manera? ¿Porqué no te hartaste de mi y me dejaste tranquila? Le dije a tu padre que no me casaría contigo, le dije que no me casaría aunque fueras el último idiota de Gran Bretaña.

Le faltó poco para dar una patada de frustración. ¿Porqué nunca la entendieron?

—Lo que yo quise decir es que tú eres idiota —, le dijo a Mike, quien, para nada sorprendente (obviamente), ni respondió. —Y que no me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en Gran Bretaña, y, Oh, demonios, ¿Que estoy haciendo hablándote, de todas formas? Estás muerto.

Isabella gimió. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora? El padre de Mike, volvería en menos de dos horas y no se requería un título en Oxford para deducir que Oliver Newton no estaría encantado de encontrar a su hijo muerto en el suelo.

—Que fastidio tu padre —se agachó —éste es su defecto, si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con pescarte una heredera...

Oliver Newton era el tutor de Isabella, o al menos lo sería durante las próximas seis semanas, hasta que cumpliera veintiún años. Había estado contando los días que le faltaban hasta el 13 de Septiembre de 1814, desde el 13 de Septiembre de 1813, cuando cumplió los veinte. Sólo faltaban cuarenta y dos días, cuarenta y dos días y por fin tendría el control de su vida y de su fortuna. Nunca quiso saber cuanto se habían gastado los Newton de su herencia.

Tiró el arma encima de la cama, colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y miró fijamente a Mike.

Y entonces... los ojos de él se abrieron.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Isabella soltó un fuerte chillido, pegó un salto y cogió su arma.

—Tú b... —Comenzó Mike.

—No digas nada —le advirtió —todavía tengo un arma.

—No deberías usarla —dijo con un grito sofocado, tosiendo y asiendo su hombro ensangrentado.

—¡Perdone usted! Pero las evidencias parecen indicar otra cosa.

Los delgados labios de Mike se cerraron fuertemente en una línea recta. Maldijo violentamente, y entonces dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia Isabella.

—Le dije a mi padre que no quería casarme contigo —, silbó, —¡Dios! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Pasar contigo el resto de mi vida? Me volvería loco, si no me matas primero, claro.

—Si no querías casarte conmigo no deberías haber intentado forzarme.

Él encogió los hombros, entonces aulló cuando el movimiento le produjo un chispazo de dolor en su hombro. La miró bastante furioso y le dijo

—Tu tienes dinero, pero, ¿sabes?, creo que no lo vales.

—Amablemente, se lo dije a tu padre —contestó bruscamente.

—Dijo que me desheredaría si no me casaba contigo.

—¿Y no pudiste hacerle frente, por una vez en tu patética vida?

Mike gruñó al ser llamado patético, pero en sus débiles condiciones, no estaba en situación de reaccionar.

—Podría ir a América —murmuró —seguramente los salvajes tienen que ser mejor opción que tú.

Isabella no le hizo caso. Mike y ella habían sido extraños desde que Isabella se había ido a vivir con los Newton un año y medio antes. Mike siempre estuvo bastante dominado por su padre y la única vez que mostró algún valor fue cuando Oliver abandonó su casa. Desgraciadamente, su valor era normalmente mezquino, pequeño, y en opinión de Isabella, bastante débil.

—Supongo que tendré que salvarte ahora —ella se quejo.

—Puedes estar segura de que no irás a la horca.

—Eres demasiado amable.

Isabella sacudió una almohada, y la sacó de su funda, dobló la prenda, notando la buena calidad del lino, probablemente comprada con su dinero, y presionó con ella sobre la herida de Mike.

—Tenemos que parar la hemorragia —dijo.

—Parece que disminuye ahora —admitió Mike.

—¿La bala te atravesó totalmente?

—No lo sé. Duele como el demonio pero no sé si duele más porque me atravesó o porque se quedó encajada en el músculo.

—Imagino que ambas cosas son bastante dolorosas, —dijo Isabella levantando la funda que había usado y examinando la herida. Le dio la vuelta suavemente y miró su espalda. —Creo que te atravesó, tienes un agujero detrás del hombro también.

—Ten en cuenta que me has herido por dos veces.

—Me atrajiste a tu habitación fingiendo que necesitabas una taza de té para calmar tu resfriado —contestó bruscamente, —y entonces ¡intentaste violarme! ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Por qué demonios llevabas un arma?

—Siempre la llevo —contestó —La tengo desde... bueno, no te importa.

—Yo no iría disparando con ella. —murmuró.

—¿Cómo es que me lo imaginaba?

—Bueno, tu sabes que nunca te he gustado.

Isabella presionó su improvisado vendaje contra el hombro ensangrentado de Mike, quizás con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

—Lo que yo sé —escupió —es que tu padre y a ti siempre os ha gustado bastante mi herencia.

—Creo que tu herencia no me gusta tanto como tu me disgustas. —se quejó Mike —Eres demasiado mandona, no eres tan guapa, y tienes la lengua propia de una serpiente.

Isabella apretó su boca hacia dentro, en una línea severa. Si tenia una lengua afilada, eso no era un defecto. Había aprendido rápidamente que su talento era su única defensa contra el desfile de tutores horribles, a los que había tenido que soportar desde el fallecimiento de su padre, cuando ella tenía diez años. Primero había sido George Liggett, un primo hermano de su padre. No había sido tan mal tipo, pero desde luego no sabía lo que hacer con una jovencita. Así que le sonrió una vez (solo una vez, por Dios) le dijo que era muy feliz por encontrarse con ella, y la llevó a una finca apartada con una niñera y una institutriz. Y entonces comenzó a olvidarse de ella.

Pero George murió y la tutoría pasó a su primo hermano, que nunca tuvo relación con ella ni con su padre. Niles Wickham era un viejo avaro y mezquino que veía una pupila como un buen sustituto de sirvienta, e inmediatamente le había dado una lista de tareas más larga que sus brazos. Isabella tenía que cocinar, limpiar, planchar, lustrar, fregar y barrer. Lo único que ella no tenía que hacer era dormir.

Niles, de cualquier manera, se atragantó con un hueso de pollo, se le puso la cara de un color morado, y murió. Los juzgados ya no sabían que hacer con Isabella, quien con quince años parecía demasiado culta y adinerada para meterla en un orfanato, así que le pasaron la tutoría a Archibald Newton, primo segundo de Niles. Archibald era un viejo verde, que había encontrado a Isabella demasiado atractiva para su tranquilidad, y fue entonces cuando comenzó su hábito de llevar siempre un arma encima. Pero Archibald tenía un corazón débil, así que Isabella sólo tuvo que vivir con él durante seis meses antes de asistir a su funeral y despedirse para irse a vivir con su hermano pequeño Albert.

Albert bebía mucho y usaba sus puños, por lo que Isabella aprendió rápidamente a correr rápido y esconderse bien. Es posible que Archibald la hubiese buscado a tientas muchas veces, pero Albert era un pobre borracho y cuando la golpeaba, dolía. Llegó a ser bastante hábil oliendo licores dentro de una habitación. Albert nunca levantó su mano contra ella cuando no estaba bebido.

Pero, desafortunadamente, Albert raramente estaba sobrio, y en una de sus furiosas borracheras le dio una patada tan fuerte a su caballo que el animal le devolvió una coz justo en la cabeza. Por aquel entonces Isabella ya estaba acostumbrada a moverse de un lado para otro, así que, tan pronto el médico colocó la sábana sobre la cara de Albert, hizo su equipaje y esperó a que los tribunales decidieran donde enviarla ahora.

Pronto se encontró viviendo con el hermano pequeño de Albert, Oliver y su hijo Mike, el que en este momento se estaba desangrando. Al principio, Oliver le había parecido el mejor de todos, pero Isabella rápidamente se percató de que Oliver no la quería a ella sino a su dinero. Una vez que él descubrió que su pupila venía con una suma bastante importante, decidió que Isabella (y su dinero) no escaparían de sus garras. Mike era sólo unos años mayor que Isabella, así que Oliver les anunció que se casarían. Ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con este plan, y así se lo hicieron saber, pero a Oliver no le importó; provocó a Mike hasta que consintió, y entonces se dispuso a convencer a Isabella de que ella debía llegar a ser una Newton.

—Convéncete —se le imponía a gritos, la abofeteaba, la hacia pasar hambre, encerrándola en su habitación, y por último, le ordenó a Mike que la dejase embarazada y así ellos tendrían que casarse.

—Antes criaría a un bastardo que a un Newton —, dijo Isabella entre dientes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mike.

—Nada.

—Tienes que irte. —dijo bruscamente cambiando de tema.

—Esta claro.

—Mi padre me dijo que si no te dejaba embarazada el mismo lo haría.

Isabella por poco vomitó.

—¿Te tengo que suplicar el perdón? —dijo ella con voz inusualmente temblorosa. Incluso Mike era preferible a Oliver.

—No sé a donde puedes ir, pero necesitas desaparecer hasta que cumplas los veintiún años. Que es... ¿cuando? Pronto, según creo.

—Seis semanas —susurró Isabella —seis semanas exactamente.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Esconderme?

Mike asintió con la cabeza.

—Tendré que hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Aunque necesitaré dinero. Tengo algo de dinero suelto, pero no tengo acceso a mi herencia hasta mi cumpleaños.

Mike hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Isabella desprendió la prenda de su hombro.

—Te puedo ayudar un poco —dijo él.

—Te lo devolveré. Con intereses.

—Bien, tienes que irte esta noche.

Isabella echó un vistazo a la habitación.

—Pero... el desorden... tenemos que limpiar la sangre.

—No, déjalo. Mejor decir que yo te dejé escapar porque tu me disparaste, que porque yo sencillamente arruiné el plan.

—Un día de estos tendrás que hacer frente a tu padre.

—Será más fácil cuando te vayas. Hay una chica estupenda dos ciudades más allá a la que tengo en mente cortejar. Ella es callada y obediente. Y no es tan flaca como tú.

Isabella inmediatamente sintió lástima de la pobre chica.

—Espero que todo te salga bien —mintió.

—No, no lo esperas, pero no importa. Realmente, no habrá ningún problema en cuanto te vayas.

—¿Sabes, Mike? ¿Que siento exactamente por ti?

Asombrosamente, Mike sonrió y por primera vez en los ocho meses desde que Isabella había ido a vivir con el sucesor más joven de los Newton, ella experimentó una sensación de afinidad por este muchacho que era prácticamente de su edad.

—¿Dónde iras? —preguntó él.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. De esta forma tu padre no podrá fastidiarte para que se lo cuentes.

—Bien pensado.

—Además, no tengo ni idea. No tengo parientes, ya sabes. Por eso vine aquí con vosotros. Pero después de diez años de defenderme a mí misma contra mis "maravillosos" tutores, debería creer que puedo manejarme en el mundo durante seis semanas.

—Si alguna mujer puede hacerlo, esa eres tú.

Isabella elevó sus cejas.

—Mike, ¿Por qué? ¿Era un piropo? Me dejas pasmada.

—No era ni lo más parecido a un piropo. ¿Que clase de hombre querría a una mujer que puede arreglárselas sin él?

—De lo que podría prescindir es de su padre —replicó Isabella.

Mike frunció el ceño cuando giró la cabeza hacia su escritorio.

—Abre el cajón de arriba, no, el primero de la derecha...

—Mike, estos son tus calzoncillos! —exclamó Isabella cerrando de golpe el cajón con repugnancia.

—¿Tu quieres que te preste dinero o no? Ahí es donde lo escondo.

—Claro, lo guardas ahí porque nadie querría mirar en ese sitio —murmuró ella —quizás si te lavaras más a menudo...

—¡Dios! —gritó él violentamente —estoy deseando que te vayas. Tú, Isabella Swan, eres la mismísima hija del demonio, una plaga, la peste, eres...

—¡Oh... cierra la boca! —volviendo a abrir el cajón de golpe, disgustada con sus palabras hirientes. A ella le disgustaba tanto Mike como a él le disgustaba ella, pero quién disfrutaría siendo comparado con langostas, mosquitos, ranas, la peste, y ríos manando sangre.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —exigió ella.

—En mi calcetín, no... el negro... no, ese negro no... si, encima, cerca de... sí, ese es.

Isabella encontró el calcetín en cuestión y sacó algunos billetes y monedas.

—Dios mío, Mike, aquí debes tener unas cien libras ¿Donde conseguiste tanto?

—He estado ahorrando durante un poco tiempo y le siso a mi padre una o dos monedas al mes de su escritorio. Siempre que no tome mucho, el no se entera.

Isabella encontró esto difícil de creer. Oliver Newton estaba tan obsesionado con el dinero que ella se preguntaba como era posible que su piel no tuviera el color de los billetes de libra.

—Puedes coger la mitad —dijo Mike.

—¿Solo la mitad? No seas estúpido Mike, tengo que esconderme durante seis semanas, puede que tenga gastos inesperados.

—Yo puedo tener gastos inesperados.

—¡Tu tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza! —gritó ella violentamente.

—Puede que no, en cuanto mi padre descubra que te dejé marchar.

Isabella tuvo que darle la razón, Oliver Newton no iba a ser muy amable con su único hijo. Ella se deshizo de la mitad del dinero y lo volvió a meter en el calcetín.

—Muy bien —dijo, metiendo apresuradamente su parte en el bolsillo —¿Tienes tu herida bajo control?

—No serás acusada por asesinato, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Es difícil que me creas, Mike, pero no quiero que mueras; no quiero casarme contigo y seguramente no lamentaré no haber puesto nunca mis ojos en ti, pero no quiero que mueras.

Mike la miró extrañamente, y por un momento Isabella pensó que en ese momento él iba a decirle algo agradable (o al menos tan agradable como lo que ella le había dicho) en respuesta, pero él sólo soltó un bufido.

—Tienes razón, es difícil de creer para mí.

En ese momento, Isabella decidió prescindir de cualquier sentimentalismo que pudiera sentir y salió con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Con la mano en el tirador dijo:

—Te veré dentro de seis semanas, cuando venga a recoger mi herencia.

—Y me devuelvas el dinero —le recordó él.

—Y te devuelva el dinero, con intereses —añadió ella antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Vale.

—Por otro lado —dijo, principalmente para sí misma —es posible que haya un modo de llevar mis asuntos sin encontrarme de nuevo con los Newton. Podría hacerlo todo a través de un abogado y...

—Sería incluso mejor —la interrumpió Mike.

Isabella soltó un gran alarido muy enfadada, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Mike nunca cambiaría, era maleducado, egoísta, incluso aunque fuera dudosamente más agradable que su querido padre todavía sería un patán grosero.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo oscuro y subió volando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Era gracioso que sus tutores siempre le dejaran la habitación en los áticos. Oliver había sido el peor de todos, relegándola a un rincón polvoriento con techos bajos y aleros profundos. Pero si lo que él quería era cambiar su carácter, se equivocó. Isabella amaba su acogedora habitación. Estaba más cerca del cielo, podía oír la lluvia contra el techo y podía ver las ramas de los árboles brotar en primavera. Los pájaros anidaban por fuera de su ventana y de vez en cuando, las ardillas correteaban por su alféizar.

Tan pronto metió sus más preciadas pertenencias dentro de una bolsa, se paró a echar un vistazo por fuera de la ventana. Era un día despejado y ahora el cielo estaba extraordinariamente claro. De algún modo, era de esperar que ésta sería una noche plagada de estrellas. Isabella tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre, pero ella podía recordar cuando se sentaba sobre su regazo en las noches de verano, mirando fijamente las estrellas.

—Mira esa —susurraba Renee Swan —creo que es la más brillante del cielo, y mira allí, ¿puedes ver el oso?

Sus paseos siempre terminaban cuando Renee decía:

—Cada estrella es especial ¿Lo sabías? Creo que a veces todas parecen la misma, pero cada una es especial y diferente, como tú. Tu eres la muchacha más especial del mundo, nunca lo olvides.

Isabella era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de que Renee se estaba muriendo, pero ahora ella lo cuidaba como el último regalo de su madre. Pero no importaba lo sola y triste que se sentía (y los últimos diez años de su vida había tenido muchas razones para sentirse sola y triste), Isabella sólo miraba al cielo para tener un momento de paz. Si una estrella brillaba ella se sentía a salvo y reanimada. Es posible que no se sintiera igual que cuando era pequeñita y estaba sobre el regazo de su madre, pero al menos las estrellas le daban esperanza, si aguantaban, ella también podría aguantar.

Hizo una última inspección para cerciorarse que no se dejaba nada, echó unas pocas velas de sebo en su bolsa por si las necesitara y salió precipitadamente. La casa estaba tranquila, ya que a todos los sirvientes les habían dado la noche libre, probablemente, porque así no habría testigos cuando Mike la agrediera. Era la obligación de Oliver pensar por adelantado. A Isabella sólo la sorprendía que no hubiera intentado antes ésta táctica. Debió haber pensado en un principio que conseguiría casarla con Mike sin recurrir a la fuerza. Ahora que se aproximaba su cumpleaños, su desesperación iba en aumento.

Y así discurría la vida de Isabella, si se casaba con Mike moriría, y le daba igual lo melodramático que eso sonaba, lo único que podía ser peor que verle cada día durante el resto de su vida sería tener que escucharlo cada día durante el resto de su vida.

Ya se marchaba atravesando el vestíbulo que llevaba a la puerta principal, cuando observó el nuevo candelabro de Oliver majestuosamente colocado en la mesa que había al lado. Se había estado jactando toda la semana de esa pieza de plata auténtica, como él decía, la más fina artesanía, Isabella emitió un gruñido; Oliver nunca habría podido conseguir candelabros de plata autentica, antes de que le nombraran su tutor.

Verdaderamente, era irónico, ella hubiera sido feliz de dividir su fortuna, o regalarla incluso, si encontrara una casa con una familia que la amara y la protegiera; alguien que viera en ella algo más que un sirvienta con una cuenta en el banco.

Impulsivamente, Isabella cogió de un tirón las velas de cera de abeja del candelabro y las cambió por las de sebo de su bolsa; si necesitaba encender una vela en sus viajes, ella tendría el olor dulce que desprende la cera de abeja y que Oliver reservaba para él.

Salió corriendo, murmurando un pequeño agradecimiento por el buen clima.

—Menos mal que Mike no decidió atacarme en invierno —murmuró, mientras daba grandes zancadas en dirección a la calle. Habría preferido cabalgar un poco para salir más rápido de Hampshire, pero Oliver sólo tenía dos caballos, y en este momento se hallaban enganchados a su carruaje, y se lo había llevado consigo para ir a su reunión semanal de juegos de cartas, a la casa del patrón.

Isabella intentó mirar hacia la parte luminosa de la calzada y se recordó a sí misma que se escondería más fácilmente si iba a pie. Tendría que ir más despacio, aunque, si corría a través de los senderos...

Se estremeció; una mujer sola llamaría mucho la atención, y su pelo castaño y brillante, reflejaría demasiado la luz de la luna, incluso aunque la mayor parte lo hubiera escondido con prisas dentro de un gorro. Estuvo tentada de disfrazarse como un chico, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente. Quizás seguiría por la costa hacía el puerto activo más cercano, no estaba muy lejos; podría viajar más rápido por mar, la llevaría lo suficientemente lejos para que Oliver no pudiera encontrarla en las seis semanas.

Si, tendría que ir por la costa, pero no podría ir por los caminos principales, ya que forzosamente alguien la vería; así que giró hacia el sur, y comenzó a abrirse camino a través del campo. Portsmouth sólo estaba a quince millas, si caminaba rápidamente durante toda la noche, podría estar allí por la mañana; entonces sacaría un pasaje en cualquier tipo de barco que la llevara a otra parte de Inglaterra. Isabella no quería abandonar el país, no cuando necesitaba reclamar su herencia en seis semanas escasas.

¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer durante ese tiempo? Había estado aislada de la sociedad desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si estaría cualificada para algún trabajo sencillo. Pensó que podía ser una buena institutriz, pero lo más probable es que tardara seis semanas en encontrar ese puesto. Y entonces... Bueno, no sería justo conseguir un puesto de institutriz y dejar el puesto simplemente unas semanas después.

Sabía cocinar, y sus tutores se habían asegurado de que supiera limpiar; ella podía trabajar a cambio de una habitación y comida en alguna posada poco conocida y bastante fuera de su ruta. Asintió para sí misma, limpiar lo que ensuciaban desconocidos no era demasiado atractivo, pero parecía ser su única esperanza de supervivencia en las semanas siguientes. De cualquier modo, tenía que desaparecer de Hampshire y sus condados vecinos; podía trabajar en una posada, pero tenía que estar muy lejos de Newton Hall.

Así que aumentó su velocidad hacia Portsmouth, la hierba bajo sus pies era suave y seca, y los árboles la resguardaban de la vista del camino principal; no había demasiado tránsito a estas horas de la noche, pero una nunca era demasiado cauta. Se movía rápidamente, el único sonido eran sus pisadas al tocar el suelo. Hasta...

¿Qué fue eso?

Isabella se giró sobre sí misma, pero no vio nada; su corazón se aceleró, habría jurado que oyó algo;

—Sería un erizo —susurró para sí misma —o quizás una liebre.

Pero no veía ningún animal, y no se sentía tranquila.

—Sigue andando —se dijo —debes llegar a Portsmouth por la mañana —y continuó su marcha; ahora iba tan veloz, que comenzó a respirar cada vez más deprisa, y entonces...

Volvió a girarse sobre sí misma, instintivamente, su mano buscó alcanzando su pistola. Ahora, definitivamente, había oído algo.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo con un desafío en la voz que no estaba segura de sentir. —Enseña tu cara o quédate ahí como un cobarde.

Se oyó un crujido, y entonces un hombre salió de entre los árboles. Iba vestido completamente de negro, desde su camisa hasta las puntas de sus botas, incluso su pelo era lucia negro en la noche. Era alto, y con unos hombros muy anchos. Era el hombre de aspecto más peligroso que Isabella había visto en su vida. Y tenía una pistola que apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, esta vez de época, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta el comienzo? Déjenme sus mensajitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_pug—na—cious (adjetivo). Dispuesto a luchar, dado al combate, luchador._

_Puedo ser luchador (pugnacious) cuando estoy en apuros._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan_

Edward Cullen no estaba seguro del aspecto que él había pensado que tendría la mujer, pero ciertamente no era éste. Había pensado que parecería dulce, tímida, manipuladora. En cambio, ella permaneció en pie, mantuvo sus hombros rectos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Y tenía la boca más fascinante que jamás había visto. No sabía como describirla, excepto que su labio superior se arqueaba de la forma más deliciosa y...

—¿Cree que existe la posibilidad de que apunte con la pistola hacia otra parte?

Edward despertó bruscamente de su sueño, horrorizado por su falta de concentración.

—¿Le gustaría eso, verdad?

—Pues si, en efecto, les tengo un poco de manía, ¿sabe?, no entiendo muy bien las armas, precisamente; son buenas para algunos fines, supongo que para cazar y eso, pero no disfruto especialmente cuando me apuntan directamente a mí, y...

—¡Silencio!

Ella cerró su boca.

Edward la estudió durante unos minutos. Algo en ella no estaba bien, Carlotta De León era española... bueno, medio española por lo menos, y esta chica parecía inglesa por los cuatro costados; su pelo no podía decirse que fuera café, pero desde luego tenía un matiz claro de marrón, e incluso en la noche oscura pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un marron intenso.

Sin mencionar su voz, que tenía cierto deje con el acento inglés de la nobleza británica, pero él la había visto salir a hurtadillas de la casa de Oliver Newton, a altas horas de la noche, con todos los sirvientes de permiso; tenía que ser Carlotta De León, no había otra explicación.

Edward y el Ministerio de Defensa, en el que no estaba precisamente trabajando, pero le habían dado órdenes en referencia a una letra de cambio inusual, de un banco que había estado buscando a Oliver Newton durante aproximadamente seis meses. Las autoridades locales sabían desde hacía tiempo que Newton, hacía un importante contrabando desde Francia, pero había sido recientemente, que empezaron a sospechar sobre el enredo que les permitía a los espías de Napoleón usar su pequeño barco para llevar mensajes diplomáticos secretos junto con su carga habitual de coñac y seda; desde que el barco de Newton navegaba desde una cala pequeña al sur de la costa entre Portsmouth y Bournemouth, el Ministerio de Defensa al principio no le habían prestado mucha atención; la mayoría de los espías hacían sus travesías desde Kent, que estaba mucho más cerca de Francia. La aparentemente inconveniente ubicación de Newton, había sido una excelente estratagema, y el Ministerio de Defensa temía que las fuerzas de Napoleón la habían estado usando para sus mensajes más delicados; hacía un mes que habían descubierto que el contacto de Newton era Carlotta De León, medio española, medio inglesa y cien por cien letal.

Edward había estado en alerta toda la tarde, tan pronto como averiguó que todos los sirvientes de los Newton tenían la noche libre, un gesto nada común para un hombre tan notoriamente tacaño como Oliver Newton; sin duda algo se estaba tramando, y las sospechas de Edward fueron confirmadas, cuando vio a la chica salir furtivamente de la casa al abrigo de la oscuridad.

Era tan jovencita que supuso que no la dejaría aparentar inocencia para disuadirlo; probablemente mostraría esa mirada de joven condenada. ¿Quién sospecharía que una jovencita tan encantadora fuera capaz de alta traición?

Su pelo largo estaba estirado hacia atrás en una trenza juvenil, sus mejillas tenían ese rubor, esa apariencia de limpieza, y...

Y su delicada mano estaba bajando lentamente hacia su bolsillo.

Edward finalmente se dejó llevar por los instintos, su brazo izquierdo se extendió con una velocidad sorprendente golpeando la mano de ella para cambiar su trayectoria al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia adelante; chocó contra ella con todo su peso y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ella sintió su suavidad debajo de él, excepto por supuesto, por la dura pistola de metal de su bolsillo oculto. Si él tenía alguna duda de su identidad antes, ésta se había esfumado. Enganchó la pistola y se la colocó en la pretina del pantalón, y se puso de pie echándose hacia atrás, dejándola a ella tirada en el suelo.

—Muy poco profesional, mi amor.

Ella parpadeó y entonces refunfuño.

—Vale, si, esto es lo que se esperaba ya que apenas soy una profesional en este tipo de cosas, aunque he tenido alguna experiencia con...

Sus palabras fueron apagándose hasta convertirse en un murmullo ininteligible y él no estaba totalmente seguro sí para él o para sí misma,

—He ido detrás de usted durante aproximadamente un año, —dijo bruscamente y con esto atrajo su atención.

—¿Ha ido detrás de mi?

—No supe quién era hasta el mes pasado, pero ahora que la tengo, no la dejaré escapar.

—¿No me dejara escapar?

Edward la miró fijamente, irritado por la confusión. ¿Cuál era su juego?

—¿Cree que soy idiota? —escupió.

—No —dijo ella —acabo de huir de una guarida de idiotas, estoy bien familiarizada con esa raza, y usted es algo más que eso. De cualquier manera, espero que no sea un buen tirador.

—Yo nunca fallo.

Ella suspiró

—Sí, me estoy asustando mucho; mire como estoy, ¿le molesta si me echo hacia atrás?

Él movió el arma menos de una pulgada, lo suficiente para recordarle que le estaba apuntando al corazón.

—En este momento, creo que prefiero su postura en el suelo.

—Presiento qué es lo que preferiría —murmuró —no creo que me deje seguir mi camino.

Su respuesta fue una risa perruna.

—Me temo que no, mi amor, sus días como espía han terminado.

—¿Mis días como qué?

—El gobierno Británico sabe todo sobre usted y sobre sus maquinaciones de traición, señorita Carlotta De León, creo que se dará cuenta de que nosotros no miramos muy amablemente a los espías españoles.

Su cara era un cuadro perfecto de incredulidad.

—¡Dios! Menuda era esa mujer, ¿El gobernador me conoce? —preguntó, —espere un momento ¿Conoce a quién?

—No se hagas la estúpida, señorita De León, su inteligencia es bien conocida aquí y en todo el continente.

—Ese es un piropo muy bonito, seguro, pero me temo que ha habido un error.

—No hay error. La vi cuando abandonaba Newton Hall.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero...

—Por la noche... —continuó —con todos los sirvientes de permiso, ¿no se dio cuenta que estuvimos vigilando la casa, verdad?

—No, no, por supuesto, no me di cuenta. —respondió Isabella parpadeando furiosamente. ¿Alguien había estado vigilando la casa? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? —¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

—Dos semanas.

Esto tenía explicación, había estado en Bath durante los últimos quince días, atendiendo a la solterona y enfermiza tía de Oliver, y acababa de regresar esta tarde.

—Pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos, —continuó —confirma nuestras sospechas.

—¿Sus sospechas? —repitió. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo este hombre? Si estaba loco, ella tenía un grave problema, porque él todavía le apuntaba con la pistola a la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos suficiente para acusar a Newton, su testimonio asegurara que lo cuelguen, y usted, mi amor, aprenderá a amar Australia.

Isabella sofocó un grito, sus ojos se iluminaron con encanto. ¿Estaba Oliver envuelto en algo ilegal? ¡Oh, esto era maravilloso! ¡Perfecto! Ella estaría en lo cierto de que no era más que un pobre estafador. Su mente iba a máxima velocidad; a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el hombre de negro, ella dudaba que Oliver hubiera hecho algo tan malo como para colgarlo. Quizás lo enviaran a prisión, o lo obligarían a hacer trabajos forzados, o...

—¿Señorita De León? —dijo el hombre de manera cortante.

La voz de Isabella era jadeante y muy emocionada cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo Oliver?

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ya he tenido suficiente de su farsa, se viene conmigo.

Dio un paso hacia delante con un gruñido amenazador y la cogió por las muñecas.

—Ahora.

—Pero...

—Ni una palabra a menos que sea una confesión.

—Pero...

—¡Eso es todo! —metió un trapo en su boca —tendrá tiempo de sobra para hablar más tarde señorita De León.

Isabella tosió y gruñó furiosamente cuando él ató sus muñecas con un áspero trozo de cuerda; entonces, para su asombro, puso dos dedos dentro de su boca y dejó salir un profundo silbido. Un magnífico caballo castrado negro salió haciendo cabriolas de entre los árboles, con pasos grandes y elegantes.

Mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta observando al caballo, que debía ser el animal más tranquilo y mejor amaestrado en la historia de la creación, el hombre la levantó y colocó sobre la silla.

—Mmm…. Fffl… —gruñó, siéndole completamente imposible hablar con el trapo mugriento dentro de su boca.

—¿Qué? —él la miró por encima y desvió su mirada a sus faldas que dejaban las piernas a la vista.

—Oh, sus faldas, puedo cortarlas si usted puede prescindir de ellas con decoro.

Ella lo miró ferozmente.

—Fuera con el decoro, entonces —dijo, y empujó sus faldas hacia arriba para que ella pudiera montar en el caballo con más comodidad.

—Lo siento, no pensé en traer una silla de mujer, señorita De León, pero confíe en mí cuando te digo que tiene mayores preocupaciones que el hecho de que yo esté viendo sus piernas desnudas.

Ella le dio un puntapié en el pecho.

Él cerró su mano alrededor de su tobillo haciéndole daño.

—Nunca —le espetó —le dé un puntapié a un hombre que le está apuntando con una pistola.

Isabella irguió la nariz y apartó la mirada. Esta tontería había llegado demasiado lejos; tan pronto como se librara de esta condenada mordaza, le diría a este bruto que nunca había oído hablar de su señorita De León, ella abatiría sobre su cabeza a las fuerzas del orden tan rápido que tendría que suplicarle por la cuerda para ahorcarse.

Pero mientras tanto, haría lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible; tan pronto como se montó en el caballo y se colocó en la silla detrás de ella, le empujó con el codo en las costillas, duramente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —dijo él secamente.

Ella encogió los hombros inocentemente.

—Otro movimiento como ese y le meto otro trapo en la boca, y éste estará considerablemente menos limpio que el primero.

"Como si eso fuera posible", pensó Isabella furiosamente, no quiso pensar donde habría estado el trapo antes de estar en su boca; todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirarlo ferozmente, y por la forma en que él le hablaba soltando bufidos, ella temió que no pareciera lo suficientemente furiosa.

Pero entonces él puso el caballo a medio galope e Isabella se dio cuenta de que mientras ellos fueran cabalgando hacia Portsmouth, se estarían alejando de Newton Hall.

Si ella no hubiera tenido las manos atadas habría dado palmas de alegría; no podría haber escapado tan rápido si hubiera planeado el viaje ella misma. Este hombre podía pensar que ella era alguna otra, "una criminal española, para ser precisos", pero ella podía aclarar todo esto una vez que él la hubiera llevado lejos, muy lejos. Mientras tanto, estaría callada y tranquila, y le dejaría que llevara al caballo a galope tendido.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos más tarde un Edward Cullen muy receloso desmontó delante de Seacrest Manor, cerca de Bournemouth, Dorset. Carlotta De León, que había elaborado toda clase de improperios, hasta para las uñas de los dedos de sus pies cuando la arrinconó en el prado, no había ofrecido la más mínima resistencia en todo el viaje a caballo por la costa, no había luchado ni había tratado de escapar; de hecho, había estado tan callada, que debido su lado cortés, "él dejaba ver su lado más cortés demasiado a menudo", estuvo tentado de quitarle la mordaza, solo por cariño.

Pero reprimió el impulso de ser agradable; el marqués de Riverdale, su mejor amigo y frecuente compañero en la prevención del crimen, había tenido relaciones con la señorita De León y le había dicho a Edward que ella era engañosa y letal. No le quitaría la mordaza y las ataduras hasta que estuviera bien encerrada bajo llave.

La hizo bajar del caballo, sujetando su codo con firmeza para que entrara en su casa. Edward solo tenía tres sirvientes en su casa, todos ellos de una discreción incomparable, y estaban acostumbrados a visitantes extraños a medianoche.

—Suba las escaleras —gruñó empujándola para atravesar el vestíbulo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza alegremente, ( ¿¡Alegremente?!), y subió con cuidado. Edward la dirigió hacia el piso de arriba y la metió a empujones a un dormitorio pequeño pero amueblado confortablemente.

—Así no le dará la idea de escaparse —dijo ásperamente mostrando dos llaves —la puerta tiene dos cerraduras.

Ella echó un vistazo al pomo de la puerta, pero fue otra artimaña que tampoco causó reacción.

—Y —añadió, —hay cincuenta pies hasta llegar al suelo, así que le recomendaría que no lo intentara por la ventana.

Encogió los hombros, como si no hubiera considerado en ningún momento la ventana, como una opción viable de escape; Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, irritado por su indiferencia, ató sus muñecas a la pata de la cama.

—No quiero que intente nada mientras estoy ocupado.

Ella le sonrió, lo que era una verdadera proeza con el trapo sucio en su boca.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró él; lo tenía totalmente confundido, y no le gustaba nada esa sensación. Se detuvo para cerciorarse de que las ataduras eran seguras y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, asegurándose de no dejar falsos objetos que ella pudiera utilizar como armas, había oído que Carlotta De León era ingeniosa, y no tenía planeado ser recordado como el tonto que la había subestimado.

Se guardó en el bolsillo una pluma y un pisapapeles antes de sacar una silla hasta el vestíbulo; no creía que ella fuera tan fuerte como para romper una silla, pero si de algún modo la manejaba y le rompía una pata, la madera astillada si fuese un arma peligrosa.

Ella parpadeó cuando él regresó.

—Si quiere sentarse, —dijo bruscamente —puede hacerlo en la cama.

Ella ladeó su cabeza de un modo encantador y se sentó en la cama; tampoco tenía mucha elección, ya que sus manos estaban atadas a la pata de la cama, después de todo.

—No intente hechizarme para que le ayude —le advirtió —lo sé todo sobre usted.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Edward soltó un bufido con gran disgusto y se volvió de espaldas a ella, ya que había terminado su inspección de la habitación; finalmente, cuando él se convenció de que el cuarto sería una prisión aceptable, se puso de cara a ella y colocó sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

—Si lleva alguna arma encima, debería dármela ahora, porque después tendré que registrarla.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás mostrando su horror, y Edward agradeció que finalmente había conseguido ofenderla; quien quiera que fuera, era una actriz prodigiosa.

—Bueno, ¿no tiene ningún arma? Le aseguro que seré bastante menos amable si descubro que ha intentado ocultarme algo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y estiró de sus ataduras, como si tratase de alejarse lo más posible de él.

—Yo no voy a disfrutar con esto —musitó. Trató de no parecer un completo sinvergüenza ya que ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente con temor y resignación. Sabía que las mujeres podían ser tan malvadas y peligrosas como los hombres (siete años de trabajo con el Ministerio de Defensa lo habían convencido sobre esto), pero nunca había realizado esta parte de su trabajo; lo habían educado para tratar a las mujeres como damas, e iba en contra de su moral el inspeccionarlas en contra de su voluntad.

Cortó y liberó una de sus muñecas para poder quitarlas de delante y procedió a vaciar sus bolsillos; no contenían nada interesante, salvo unas cincuenta libras en billetes y monedas, lo que le pareció una suma insignificante para una espía notable; entonces le llamó la atención su pequeña bolsa y vació el contenido sobre la cama. Dos velas de cera de abeja (solo Dios sabía para que quería ella eso), un cepillo para el pelo con el dorso de plata, una Biblia pequeña, un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel y algunas cosas de menos valor que no cogió para no mancharse al tocarlas. Supuso que todo el mundo merecía un poco de privacidad, incluidos los espías traidores.

Recogió la Biblia y pasó las hojas rápidamente asegurándose de que no había nada colocado entre sus páginas. Satisfecho de que el libro no tuviera nada adverso, lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama, notando con interés que ella se sobresaltaba mientras lo hacía.

Entonces cogió el cuaderno y miró en su interior, solo algunas paginas contenían algunos garabatos.

—Contubernal —leyó en voz alta —Halcyon, Diacritical, Titivate, Umlaut.

Levantó sus cejas y siguió leyendo; tres páginas llenas de la clase de palabras que aprendió en el primer curso en Oxford o Cambridge,

—¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió su hombro hacia su boca, señalando el trapo.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, colocando el cuaderno cerca de la Biblia —pero antes de quitársela tendré que... —sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejando salir un suspiro desdichado. Ambos sabían lo que tenía que hacer.

—Si no opone resistencia, haré lo posible por terminar más rápido —dijo severamente.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, pero Edward intentó ignorar su angustia conforme pasaba sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo malhumorado— debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de que no llevara ninguna otra pistola.

Ella lo miró ferozmente en respuesta.

—Le quitaré el trapo ahora, pero un ruido fuerte y se lo vuelvo a poner.

Ella movió la cabeza bruscamente, tosiendo cuando le quitó el trapo.

Edward se apoyó descaradamente contra la pared y preguntó:

—¿Bien?

—De todas formas, nadie me oiría si yo gritara.

—Eso es muy cierto —concedió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuaderno de piel y lo cogió.

—Ahora, supongo que me explicará de que va todo esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre siempre me animó a aumentar mi vocabulario.

Edward la miró fijamente en señal de incredulidad; entonces volvió a abrir las páginas otra vez, eso era algún tipo de código, tenía que ser eso, pero estaba cansado y sabía que si ella confesaba algo esa noche, no iba a ser algo tan peligroso como la llave de su código secreto, así que tiró el libro encima de la cama y dijo:

—Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Ella realizó otro de esos molestos encogimientos de hombros.

El hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—¿Tiene algo que decir de usted?

Isabella se frotó los ojos, recordándose que tenía que permanecer al lado de este hombre; parecía peligroso y a pesar de su evidente malestar por registrarla, ella no tenía duda de que la dañaría si consideraba que era necesario para su misión; cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Ella estaba jugando a un juego peligroso y lo sabía; quería permanecer aquí en esta agradable casa, tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, (ciertamente era más cálido y más seguro que cualquier otro lugar que ella misma hubiera conseguido).

Hecho esto, de cualquier manera, ella tenía que dejarle que continuara creyendo que ella era la tal Carlotta De León; no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, no sabía español, y con seguridad, no sabía cómo se suponía que actuaba una criminal cuando la pillaban y la ataban a la pata de una cama.

Supuso que Carlotta intentaría negarlo todo.

—Se ha equivocado de persona —dijo, sabiendo que él no la creería y causándole un placer perverso por el hecho de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¡Ja! —bramó —seguro que puede sugerir algo un poco más original.

—Puede creer lo que quiera.

—Parece que actúa con mucha confianza para ser alguien que está claramente en desventaja.

Isabella tuvo que darle la razón en eso, pero si Carlotta era realmente una espía, ella tenía que ser una maestra en valentía.

—Ya no me importa el ser atada, amordazada, arrastrada por todo el campo, y atada a la pata de una cama; sin mencionar —afirmó —ser forzada y someterme a su registro insultante.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, y si Isabella no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que le dolía algo; entonces, los abrió y la volvió a mirar con una mirada dura e intransigente. Dijo:

—Encuentro difícil de creer, señorita De León, que haya llegado tan lejos en su profesión favorita sin que la hayan registrado todavía.

Isabella no sabía que decir a esto así que solo lo miró ferozmente.

—Todavía estoy esperando que hable.

—No tengo nada que decir —esto, al menos, era cierto.

—Puede que cambie de opinión después de unos cuantos días sin comida ni agua.

—¿Entonces planea matarme de hambre?

—Hombres más duros que usted han caído.

Ella no había considerado esto, pensó que él le gritaría, había pensado que él podría incluso golpearla, pero no se le había ocurrido que podría negarle comida y agua.

—Veo que no le entusiasma el panorama —dijo lenta y pesadamente.

—Déjeme sola.

Dio un golpe seco; necesitaba elaborar un plan. Necesitaba resolver quién demonios era ese hombre; más que nada, lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Estoy cansada.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero no estoy particularmente inclinado a dejarla dormir.

—No necesita preocuparse por mi bienestar; no es probable que me sienta bien descansada, después de pasar la noche atada a la pata de la cama.

—Oh, eso, —dijo él, velozmente y con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca la liberó.

—¿Porqué hizo eso? —preguntó desconfiadamente.

—Me agrada hacerlo; además, no tiene armas, difícilmente me puede vencer y no tiene forma de escapar. Buenas noches, señorita De León.

Su boca se abrió de golpe.

—¿Se va?

—Le di las buenas noches.

Se giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación dejándola boquiabierta en la puerta. Oyó girar dos llaves en las dos cerraduras antes de recobrar la compostura.

—Dios mío, Isabella —se susurró a sí misma —¿En qué te has metido?

Su estómago retumbó y ella deseó haber cogido algo para comer antes de escapar esa noche. Su secuestrador parecía un hombre de palabra, y si le dijo que no le iba a dar comida ni agua, ella lo creyó.

Corrió hasta la ventana y miró afuera; él no le había mentido, había al menos cincuenta pies hasta el suelo; pero había una repisa, si ella encontrara algún tipo de recipiente, podría colocarlo fuera y recoger lluvia y rocío. Había pasado hambre antes, y sabía que ella podía manejar esto. Pero junto con la sed, era demasiado.

Encontró un recipiente pequeño, cilíndrico, usado para sujetar las plumas en el escritorio. El cielo todavía estaba claro, pero el tiempo inglés era como era; Isabella imaginó que habría un cambio decente, y llovería antes que fuera por la mañana, así que colocó el recipiente en el alféizar por si acaso.

Entonces cruzó hasta su cama y volvió a colocar sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa. Gracias al cielo, su secuestrador no se había percatado del nombre del titular que estaba escrito dentro de la Biblia. Su madre le había dado el libro cuando murió, y seguramente él habría querido saber porqué el nombre de Renee Swan estaba escrito en la parte interior de la portada. Y la reacción de él a su pequeño diccionario personal... cielos, hubiera tenido problemas para explicar eso. Entonces ella tuvo una sensación muy extraña... se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminando en silencio, solo calzada con las medias, hasta que ella alcanzó la pared pegada al vestíbulo. Se movió pegada a lo largo de la pared hasta que alcanzó la puerta, inclinándose y mirando con curiosidad a través del ojo de la cerradura.

¡Aja! Justo lo que había pensado. Un ojo grande y verde también la miraba curiosamente a ella.

—¡Y buenas noches a usted! —dijo ella en voz alta. Entonces cogió su gorro y lo colgó sobre el tirador de modo que tapase el ojo de la cerradura. No quería dormir con su único vestido, pero seguramente no había forma de desnudarse con la posibilidad de que él estuviera viéndola.

Lo oyó maldecir una vez, y dos veces. Entonces sus pisadas resonaron dirigiéndose hasta cruzar el vestíbulo. Isabella se quitó su falda y se metió en la cama; miró fijamente al techo y comenzó a pensar, y entonces empezó a toser.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_a—quim—bo (adjetivo). De los brazos. En una posición en que los dos descansan sobre las caderas, y los codos quedan hacia afuera. No puedo contar el número de veces que lo he hecho antes. Brazos en jarras (aquimbo). De hecho, me estremezco incluso con pensarlo._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan_

Isabella tosió durante toda la noche, durante todo el amanecer, hasta que el cielo volvió a ponerse azul claro; parando solo para comprobar su recipiente para el agua que estaba sobre la repisa. Maldición, nada; le bastaba con unas pocas gotas de líquido, sentía como si hubiera fuego en su garganta.

Pero con dolor de garganta ó sin él, el plan que había tramado parecía atractivo; cuando abrió la boca para comprobar su voz, el sonido que llegó avergonzaría a una rana.

En realidad, pensó que las ranas se avergonzarían de hacer un sonido como ese, no lo dudaba. Isabella tenía que hacerse temporalmente la muda. Ese hombre podría preguntarle lo que quisiera, que a ella no le sería posible responderle a nada.

Seguro que su secuestrador no pensaría que estaba fingiendo la dolencia; abrió mucho su boca y miró al espejo, inclinando su cabeza de forma que el sol iluminara su garganta; enrojecida; le pareció definitivamente monstruosa; y las bolsas que habían comenzado a aparecer bajo sus ojos, por seguir sin acostarse en toda la noche, la hacían parecer incluso peor.

Isabella casi saltó de alegría. Si hubiera alguna manera de fingir fiebre para que pareciera incluso más débil. Supuso que podía poner su cara cerca de una vela con la esperanza de que su piel se calentara antinaturalmente; pero si él llegaba en ese momento, le costaría muchísimo explicarle porque tenía una vela encendida, con una mañana tan luminosa.

No, la garganta muda tendría que ser suficiente; e incluso si no lo fuera, ella ya no tenía ninguna elección en cuanto a eso, porque podía oír sus pisadas sonando ruidosamente abajo en el vestíbulo.

Cruzo corriendo la habitación y se metió deprisa en la cama, tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla. Tosió un par de veces, y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles la apariencia de estar acalorada; entonces tosió un poco más.

Tos, tos, tos.

La llave giró en la cerradura.

Tos, tos, tos, tos, TOS. Estaba matando a su garganta, pero Isabella quería hacer una estupenda actuación porque él ya estaba entrando.

Entonces otra llave giró en otra cerradura. Demonios, había olvidado que había dos cerraduras en la puerta.

Tos, tos, tos, tos seca, tos seca, tos, TOS FALSA.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal?

Isabella levantó los ojos, si no fuera porque ya estaba muda habría perdido su voz. Su secuestrador parecía arrogante y peligroso en la oscuridad, pero de día avergonzaría al mismo Adonis. De un modo u otro él parecía más grande cuando había luz; más fuerte también, como si sus ropas apenas refrenasen el poder de su cuerpo. Su pelo cobrizo estaba arreglado pulcramente, pero un mechón suelto, caía hacia su ceja izquierda . Y sus ojos que eran verdes y claros, pero esto era lo único inocente en ellos, parecían mirar al más allá, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

El hombre la cogió del hombro, su tacto quemaba su piel a pesar de llevar puesto el vestido; sofocó un grito y lo ocultó con otra tos.

—Creo que anoche le dije que me había cansado de su comedia.

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, asió su garganta con las manos y tosió otra vez.

—No piense ni por un momento que la creo.

Ella abrió mucho la boca y apuntó a su garganta.

—No voy a mirar su garganta, pequeña.

Ella señaló de nuevo, esta vez golpeando con el dedo en su boca.

—Oh, muy bien. —Sus labios se cerraron firmemente en una línea inflexible cuando se volvió sobre sus talones, cruzando a grandes zancadas la habitación, y arrancando una vela fuera de su soporte. Isabella miró con gran interés como él tropezaba con la vela y cruzaba por detrás de la cama. Se sentó cerca de ella y el peso de su cuerpo hizo bajar su lado del colchón; ella rodó un poco hacia él y puso sus manos por fuera para parar el descenso.

Al hacer esto tocó su muslo.

¡TOS!

Estuvo a punto de volar al otro lado de la cama.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, me han tocado mujeres más atractivas y más interesantes que usted —dijo bruscamente, —no debe tener miedo; puedo hacerle pasar hambre para que diga la verdad, pero no la violaré.

Aunque parezca mentira, Isabella le creyó. Aparte de sus inclinaciones hacia el secuestro, no parecía del tipo de los que toman a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. De alguna extraña manera, ella confiaba en este hombre. Podía haberla herido, podía incluso haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho. Sintió que él tenía un código de honor y moralidad, que había estado ausente en sus tutores.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió.

Ella retrocedió hasta donde acababa la cama y colocó sus manos remilgadamente sobre su regazo.

—Abra.

Ella aclaró su garganta (como si eso fuera necesario) y abrió su boca; él puso la llama de la vela cerca de su cara y miró dentro. Después de un rato se retiró, y ella cerró su boca de golpe, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con gran expectación.

Se puso serio.

—Parece como si alguien hubiera metido una navaja en su garganta, espero que lo sepa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estaría toda la noche tosiendo.

Asintió de nuevo.

El cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo más larga de lo que era necesario, antes de decir:

—No estoy dispuesto a admirarla por esto; se causa tanto dolor para evadirse de unas cuantas preguntas que muestren su verdadera dedicación por la causa.

Isabella le puso su mejor expresión de escándalo.

—Desafortunadamente para usted, eligió la causa equivocada.

Se las arregló para poner una mirada fija inexpresiva, pero era una mirada honesta; no tenía ni idea de la causa de la que le estaba hablando.

—Estoy seguro de que todavía puede hablar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Inténtelo —se inclinó y la miró fijamente y de una forma tan dura que ella se retorció —por mí.

Negó con su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

El se inclinó todavía más cerca, hasta que su nariz estuvo casi descansando sobre la suya.

—Inténtelo.

—¡No! —Ella abrió su boca y le gritó, pero realmente no salió ningún sonido.

—Verdaderamente no puede hablar —dijo, totalmente sorprendido.

Ella intentó lanzarle su mejor mirada de "¿Que demonios cree que he estado intentando decirle si pudiera hablar?"; pero tuvo la sensación de que los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para una sencilla expresión facial.

Repentinamente, él se levantó.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Isabella no pudo hacer nada, solo le miró fijamente la espalda cuando abandonaba la habitación.

.

.

.

Edward suspiró irritado cuando abrió la puerta de su estudio. Demonios, era ya demasiado viejo para esto; con veintiocho años podía ser relativamente joven, pero siete años con el Ministerio de defensa eran suficientes para dejar a cualquiera cansado y harto. Había visto morir a amigos, su familia siempre se preguntaba por qué desaparecía durante tanto tiempo, y su prometida...

Edward cerró los ojos con dolor y remordimiento. Tanya hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era su prometida; ella no era la prometida de nadie y no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera sido. Enterrada como estaba en casa de su familia en Cotswolds. Había sido tan joven, tan bella, tan extraordinariamente brillante. Había sido asombroso, realmente, enamorarse de una mujer cuyo intelecto superaba el suyo propio. Tanya había sido en cierto modo un prodigio, un genio de los idiomas, y era por esta razón que había sido reclutada tan joven en el Ministerio de Defensa.

Y entonces ella reclutó a Edward, su vecino de tantos años, copropietario de las mejores casitas en árboles amuebladas de Inglaterra, y compañero en lecciones de baile. Habían crecido juntos, se habían enamorado, pero Tanya murió sola.

"No", pensó, "eso no era del todo cierto". Tanya solo había muerto, él era el único al que habían dejado solo.

Había continuado trabajando para el Ministerio de Defensa durante algunos años, se dijo que debía vengar su muerte, pero a menudo se preguntaba, si no lo haría porque no sabía qué más hacer con su vida, y sus superiores no le querían dejar marchar. Después de la muerte de Tanya se había vuelto temerario; no le importaba mucho si vivía o moría, se había arriesgado estúpidamente en nombre de su país y esos riesgos habían dado resultado. Nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones.

Por supuesto, a él también le habían disparado, envenenado, y abandonado al lado de algún barco, pero esto no era tanta molestia para el Ministerio de defensa como la perspectiva de perder a su agente más destacado.

Pero ahora Edward intentaba dejar atrás su ira. No había forma de que pudiera enterrar su dolor, parecía que tendría un cambio al fin este odio arrollador por el mundo que le había robado a su verdadero amor y su mejor amiga; y la única manera en que podía hacerlo era abandonar el Ministerio de defensa e intentar al menos llevar una vida normal.

Pero primero tenía que terminar este último caso. El responsable del fallecimiento de Tanya había sido un traidor como Oliver Newton; ese traidor había sido ejecutado, y Edward estaba resuelto a que Newton también viera la horca.

Hecho esto, de cualquier modo, tenía que conseguir alguna información más de Carlotta De León. Demonio de mujer. No creyó ni por un momento que repentinamente ella hubiera empezado a padecer algo extraño. Una enfermedad horrorosa que le había quitado el habla. No, la pequeña era probable que se hubiera levantado a medianoche tosiendo a lo bruto.

Había sido casi auténtico, ver su expresión de susto cuando intentaba gritarle "No". Tuvo la sensación de que ella esperaba que algún sonido saliera y él se rió. Esperaba que su garganta quemara como los fuegos del infierno. Ella no se merecía menos.

Aun tenía un trabajo que hacer; esta misión sería la última para el Ministerio de defensa, y aunque él no quería nada más que retirarse definitivamente a la paz y tranquilidad de Seacrest Manor, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta misión no fuera un éxito.

Carlotta De León hablaría, y Oliver Newton sería colgado.

Y entonces Edward Cullen se convertiría en un simple hacendado caballeroso y aburrido para terminar su vida en solitaria tranquilidad. Quizás comenzaría a pintar, o a la cría de perros de caza. Las posibilidades eran interminables, e interminablemente aburridas.

Pero por ahora, tenía un trabajo que hacer. Con severa determinación recogió tres plumas, una botellita de tinta y algunas hojas de papel; si Carlotta De León no podía contarle todo lo que sabía, si podría apuntarlo condenadamente bien.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hasta aquí su mañana había sido un completo éxito, su secuestrador estaba ahora convencido de que no podía hablar, y Oliver...

Oh, esto hizo que sonriera aún más, pensando en lo que Oliver debería estar haciendo en ese preciso momento. Gritando sus estupideces, lo más probable, y tirando un jarrón a su hijo; nada de gran valor, por supuesto, Oliver era demasiado astuto en sus ataques de ira para destruir algo de gran valor monetario.

Pobre Mike, Isabella casi sentía lástima por él, casi. Era duro evocar mucha simpatía por el patán cabezón que había intentado forzarla la noche anterior. Se estremeció al pensar como se sentiría si realmente hubiera sucedido.

Más aún, tenía la sensación de que si Mike nunca lograba salir de debajo de su padre, se quedaría a medio camino de convertirse en un ser humano decente. Ella no quería ver eso como algo natural, pero en realidad él no iría agrediendo a mujeres inocentes si su padre no se lo ordenara.

Fue entonces cuando oyó las pisadas de su secuestrador en el vestíbulo; rápidamente eliminó la sonrisa de su cara y colocó una mano sobre su cuello. Cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación, ella estaba tosiendo.

—Tengo un regalo para usted —dijo con voz sospechosamente alegre.

Ella ladeó su cabeza en respuesta.

—Mire esto, papel, plumas, tinta. ¿No es emocionante?

Ella parpadeó, fingiendo no comprender. Oh, maldición, no había considerado esto. No había forma de convencerle de que no sabía escribir, claramente ella era una mujer culta, y sin decirlo, no le iba a ser posible retorcerse la muñeca en los siguientes tres segundos.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo con preocupación exagerada —necesita algo sobre lo que apoyarse. Que desconsiderado por mi parte no tener en cuenta sus necesidades. Aquí, déjeme traerle este porta—firmas del escritorio; ahí tiene, justo en su regazo, ¿está cómoda?

Ella lo miró furiosamente, prefiriendo su cólera a su sarcasmo.

—¿No? Aquí, déjeme mullir sus almohadas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, e Isabella que realmente había tenido suficiente de su actitud dulce y melosa, tosió sobre su boca y nariz. Para entonces él se había retirado lo suficientemente lejos para mirarla ferozmente; su cara era un cuadro de completo arrepentimiento.

—Voy a olvidar que hizo eso —dijo apretando los dientes —por lo que usted debería estar eternamente agradecida.

Isabella miró entonces fijamente el equipo de escritura que tenía en su regazo, desesperadamente, intentando idear un plan nuevo.

—Ahora ¿empezaremos?

Su sien derecha empezó a picarle, y levantó su mano para rascarse. Su mano derecha. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Siempre había sido más hábil con su mano izquierda; sus primeros profesores le habían regañado, gritado y empujado, intentando que aprendiera a escribir con su mano derecha; la habían llamado rara, antinatural e impía. Un profesor particularmente religioso se había referido a ella incluso como la semilla del diablo. Isabella había intentado escribir con su mano derecha "Oh, Señor, como lo había intentado", pero aunque podía coger la pluma de manera natural, nunca le fue posible dominar nada más que un garabato ininteligible.

Pero todos escribían con su mano derecha, sus profesores habían insistido, seguramente ella no quería ser diferente.

Isabella tosió tapando su sonrisa; nunca antes había estado tan encantada de ser "diferente". Este tipo esperaría que escribiera con su mano derecha, ya que él y el resto de sus conocidos sin duda lo harían. Bien, ella estaría feliz por darle lo que él quería. Alargó su mano derecha, cogió una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y lo miró con aburrida expectación.

—Me alegra que haya decidido cooperar —dijo —estoy seguro de que lo encontrará más beneficioso para su salud.

Ella emitió un bufido y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Ahora —dijo, mirándola intensamente con perspicacia. —¿Conoce a Oliver Newton?

No podía negar eso; la había visto abandonando la casa la noche anterior. Aun así, no había que desechar su arma secreta con una cuestión tan simple, y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoce?

Isabella pensó sobre eso. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que Carlotta De León había estado trabajando con Oliver, eso si que era un problema, pero también sospechaba que el hombre que tenía de pie frente a ella de brazos cruzados, tampoco lo sabía.

Mejor decir la verdad, su madre siempre se lo había dicho e Isabella no vio ninguna razón para cambiar de actitud ahora. Sería más fácil mantener sus sencillas historias tan verídicas como le fuera posible. Vamos a ver, había estado viviendo con Oliver y Mike durante año y medio, pero los conoció un poco antes. Saco cuatro dedos todavía queriendo salvar su escritura para dar una respuesta que fuera placentera y complicada.

—¿Cuatro meses?

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

—¿Cuatro años? Dios mío —Edward respiró. No tenían ni idea de que Newton hubiera hecho contrabando de información diplomática durante tanto tiempo. Dos años, habían pensado, posiblemente dos y medio. Cuando pensó en todo lo que esta misión había puesto en peligro... sin mencionar las vidas que se habían perdido, como resultado de la traición de Newton. Muchos colegas muertos, su propio amor...

Edward estalló en cólera y sintiéndose culpable.

—Dígame exactamente que tipo de relación tenían —le ordenó con voz grave.

"¿Que le diga " gesticuló con la boca.

—¡Escríbalo! —bramó.

Ella respiró profundamente, como preparándose para alguna terrible tarea y comenzó a escribir con dificultad.

Edward parpadeó. Parpadeó otra vez.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Qué lenguaje del demonio está escribiendo? —preguntó.

Retrocedió, muy ofendida.

—Que conste que yo no leo español, así que, amablemente escriba las respuestas en ingles, o si lo prefiere, francés o latín.

Ella agitó sus dedos e hizo unos movimientos que a él le fueron difíciles interpretar.

—Repito —dijo apretando los dientes —¡escriba exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía con Oliver Newton!

Ella anotó un montón de garabatos (él no aceptaba que eso fueran palabras) despacio y cuidadosamente, como si estuviera mostrando algo nuevo a un niño.

—¡Señorita De León!

Ella suspiró, y en ese momento lamentó el haber hecho esos garabatos.

—No leo los labios, mujer.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Escríbalo otra vez.

Sus ojos resplandecieron de irritación, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Los resultados fueron incluso peores que los anteriores.

Edward cerró sus puños para evitar envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella.

—Me niego a creer que no sabe escribir.

Su boca se abrió por el ultraje y golpeó furiosamente las marcas de tinta en el papel.

—Llamar a esto escritura, señora, es un insulto a las plumas y la tinta de todo el mundo.

Puso su mano sobre la boca y tosió. ¿O se estaba riendo? Edward entrecerró sus ojos; entonces se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa de aseo. Cogió su librito que estaba lleno de palabras muy intelectuales y lo agitó en el aire.

—Si tiene una caligrafía tan espantosa, ¡entonces explique esto! —le amenazó.

Lo miró fijamente sin comprender, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más aún; volvió a su lado y se inclinó hasta quedar muy juntos.

—Estoy esperando —gruñó.

Ella retrocedió y movió la boca diciendo algo que él no pudo descifrar.

—Me temo que no la comprendo —ahora su voz había dejado el campo del enfado para aventurarse en el peligroso.

Ella empezó a hacer todo tipo de ademanes sueltos, señalándose a si misma y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

—¿Intenta decirme que usted no escribió estas palabras?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Quién entonces?

Ella movió la boca diciendo algo que él no entendió. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba destinado a comprender.

Respiró fatigadamente, y volvió a caminar hasta la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. No tenía sentido que ella no pudiera escribir de manera legible, pero si realmente no podía, ¿Quién había escrito en el cuaderno y que significaría? Le había dicho (cuando todavía hablaba) que no eran más que una colección de un vocabulario de palabras, que era claramente una mentira, aun así...

Se detuvo, tenía una idea.

—Escriba todo el alfabeto —le ordenó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahora! —rugió.

Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, ya que sus recursos se estaban agotando.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sujetando el botecito que encontró sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

"Agua", gesticuló con la boca. Era divertido como ella intentaba hacerse comprender algunas veces.

Se burló y volvió a ponerlo sobre el alféizar.

—Cualquier tonto vería que no va a llover.

Encogió los hombros como si dijera "Puede ser"

—¿Lo ha hecho?

Asintió con la cabeza, logrando mirar muy irritada y aburrida al mismo tiempo.

Edward volvió de nuevo a su lado y miró hacia abajo. La M, la N y la O eran apenas legibles, y la C, supuso que podía haberla escogido si su vida fuera en ello, pero fuera de eso...

Se estremeció. Nunca más. Nunca arriesgaría su vida, y en este asunto, su cordura, por el bien de la madre patria; había jurado al Ministerio de Defensa que ya había acabado, pero se quejaron y le halagaron hasta que estuvo de acuerdo en llevar el asunto de esta última parte de la misión. Le habían dicho sus superiores que era porque él vivía tan cerca de Bournemouth. Podía investigar las actividades de Newton sin despertar sospechas. Habían insistido, tenía que ser Edward Cullen, nadie más podía hacer el trabajo.

Así que Edward había accedido. Pero nunca había soñado que terminaría cuidando de una extrañamente atractiva espía medio española con la peor escritura de la historia del mundo civilizado.

—Me gustaría encontrar a su institutriz —murmuró— y me gustaría dispararle.

La señorita De León hizo otro ruido extraño, y esta vez estaba seguro que era una risita; para ser una espía traidora, tenía bastante buen sentido del humor.

—Usted —dijo, señalándola —no se mueva.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le puso una mirada boba, como diciendo

"¿Dónde iría?"

—Volveré.

Salió con paso airado de la habitación, recordando solo en el último minuto echar la llave tras de él. Demonios. Estaba siendo blando; era porque ella no parecía una espía, razonó. Había algo diferente en ella; la mayoría de la gente en su tipo de trabajo eran huecos al mirarlos, como si hubieran visto demasiado.

Pero esos ojos cafés como el chocolate, si pudiera dejar pasar el hecho de que estaban un poco inyectados en sangre debido a su falta de sueño. Eran... eran...

Edward se puso más rígido y desechó el pensamiento de su mente. No tenía que pensar en sus ojos. No tenía que pensar en ninguna mujer.

Cuatro horas más tarde había admitido la derrota. Le había metido seis tazones de té a través de su garganta, ya que ella no había hecho más que sacarlo de quicio, los movimientos locos con sus manos, que interpretó finalmente como "Abandone la habitación para que pueda utilizar el orinal".

Pero su voz no volvía, o sí lo hizo, ella era bastante hábil para ocultarla.

Había sido bastante estúpido intentar acercar la pluma y la tinta una vez más. Su mano se había movido con gracia y velocidad, pero los trazos que dejaba en el papel no parecían más que huellas de pájaro.

Y, maldita chiquilla, parecía estar tratando de hacerse de querer. Lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Mientras él se quejaba por la ausencia de su habilidad comunicativa, ella había doblado una de las hojas que había escrito con garabatos en forma de pájaro y procedió a lanzarlo directamente hacia él. Planeó suavemente por el aire, y una vez que Edward lo esquivó de su camino, aterrizó despacio en el suelo.

—Bien hecho —dijo Edward, impresionado a su pesar; siempre le habían gustado los aparatitos como ese. Ella sonrió orgullosamente; plegó otro pájaro de papel y éste salió directamente por la ventana.

Edward sabía que debía regañarla por perder el tiempo, pero quería ver cómo salía su armatoste. Fue desde donde estaba la mesa hasta la ventana para ver la caída en espiral dentro de un rosal.

—Cayó entre las flores, me temo —dijo, volviendo la cara hacia ella.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de irritación y fue hasta la ventana.

—¿Lo ve? —dijo Edward.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en señal negativa.

Se asomó poniéndose cerca de ella.

—Justo ahí —dijo, señalando —en el rosal.

Ella se estiró recta, colocó las manos en sus caderas y le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Se atreve a burlarse de mi rosal?

Hizo un movimiento como de tijeras con sus dedos.

—¿Cree que necesitan una poda?

Afirmó con la cabeza de modo tajante.

"Una espía que le gustan los jardines" se dijo Edward a sí mismo, "¿nunca dejará de asombrarme?"

Ahuecó su mano cerca de su oreja para hacerle saber que no lo había oído.

—¿He de suponer que usted podría hacer un trabajo mejor? —dijo humorísticamente.

De nuevo ella afirmó con la cabeza, retrocedió hasta la ventana para echar otra mirada a los arbustos, pero Edward no la había visto venir y se dirigió allí mismo exactamente en el mismo momento; se dieron de lleno, el uno contra el otro y él intentó asirla de la parte superior de los brazos para evitar que se cayera.

Y entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Eran suaves y oscuros, y que el cielo le ayudara pero no le estaban diciendo "no".

Se inclinó menos de una pulgada, queriendo besarla más que quería respirar.

Los labios de ella se abrieron, y un pequeño grito sofocado de sorpresa escapó de su boca. El se acercó más, la deseaba, deseaba a Carlotta. Deseaba a Carlotta.

Demonios. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado incluso por un segundo? Ella era una espía, una traidora, completamente sin moral ni escrúpulos. La empujó lejos de él y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

—Esto no sucederá otra vez —dijo bajando la voz.

Ella lo miró demasiado aturdida para responder.

Edward maldijo bajo su respiración y salió con paso airado, dando un portazo y echando la llave de la puerta tras de él. ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer con ella?

Peor aún, ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer consigo mismo? Edward movió la cabeza negativamente mientras echaba el cerrojo y bajó las escaleras. Esto era ridículo. A él no le interesaban las mujeres para nada más que la más básica de las razones, e incluso para eso Carlotta De León era enormemente inapropiada.

El no deseaba despertar con un corte en su garganta. O no despertar en absoluto, que sería lo más probable.

Tenía que recordar quién era ella.

Y tenía que recordar a Tanya.

* * *

**N.A:** No pude actualizar esta historia ayer, pero aquí la traigo hoy sin falta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Nos—trum (nombre). Un medicamento, o aplicación médica, preparado para la persona recomendándolo, un remedio curandero._

_El no parece tener mucha confianza en sus remedios caseros (nostrums) pero todavía los mete por la fuerza en mi garganta._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan_

Edward la dejó sola durante el resto del día. Estaba demasiado enfurecido para confiar en si mismo estando ella cerca. Ella y su maldita garganta muda lo estaban sacando de quicio, pero lo cierto era que, la mayoría de su cólera estaba dirigida hacia sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado en besarla? ¿Incluso durante un segundo? Podía ser medio española, pero también era medio inglesa y esto la convertía en una traidora.

Y fue una traidora la que había asesinado a Tanya.

En cuanto el sol se puso comenzó a llover, como si su humor se reflejara; y Edward comenzó a pensar en el bote para las plumas que ella había dejado en la repisa para recoger agua.

Emitió un bufido, como si ella fuera a morir de sed después de todo el té que le había echo tragar esa tarde. Más aún, mientras tomaba su merienda en silencio, no podía ayudarla pero pensaba en ella, arriba, encerrada en la pequeña habitación; tenía que estar muerta de hambre, no había comido en todo el día.

—¿Cual es el problema contigo? —dijo en voz alta. Sintiendo lástima por la astuta y pequeña espía. ¡Bah! ¿No había dicho que la iba a matar de hambre? Nunca hacía promesas que no mantuviera.

Además, ella era una cosita flaca, y sus ojos... los seguía viendo en su mente. Eran enormes, tan oscuros que prácticamente resplandecían. Y Edward pensó con una mezcla de irritación y remordimiento, que si los mirara ahora directamente, lo más probable es que tuvieran mirada de hambre.

—¡Demonios! —musitó, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que golpeó su silla hacía atrás. Podía también darle un panecillo; tenía que haber una mejor manera de conseguir que ella le diera la información que necesitaba que matándola de hambre. Quizá si repartía la comida de forma avarienta, ella estaría tan agradecida por lo que le diera que empezaría a sentirse obligada hacia él. Había oído situaciones donde los cautivos habían empezado a mirar a sus secuestradores como héroes. No le importaría ver esos ojos cafes mirándole como a un adorado héroe.

Edward cogió un panecillo de la bandeja que había sobre la mesa, entonces lo volvió a colocar para coger otro más grande; y tal vez un poco de mantequilla. Desde luego no podía hacerle daño. Y mermelada... no. No llegó a la mermelada. Ella era una espía después de todo.

Cuando lo oyó en la puerta, Isabella estaba sentada sobre su cama, bizqueando mientras miraba la llama de una vela. El ruido de una cerradura abierta, después otro, y allí estaba él, ocupando completamente la entrada.

¿Cómo era que cada vez que lo miraba parecía incluso más atractivo que antes? En realidad eso no era justo. Toda esa belleza desperdiciada sobre un hombre, y bastante molesto, además.

—Le traje un trozo de pan —dijo bruscamente, ofreciéndole algo. El estomago de Isabella dejó salir un ruido fuerte cuando cogió el panecillo de su mano.

"Gracias" gesticuló con la boca.

El se apoyó al final de la cama mientras ella devoraba el panecillo con poca intención de guardar modales o decoro.

—De nada. Oh, casi lo olvidé —dijo —también le traje mantequilla.

Ella miró tristemente la pizca de pan que quedaba en su mano y suspiró.

—¿Todavía la quiere?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cogió el pequeño cuenco de barro y mojó el último bocado en la mantequilla. Lo metió rápidamente en su boca y lo masticó lentamente, saboreando cada bocado. ¡Gracias a Dios!

"Creí que me iba a matar de hambre" movió la boca vocalizando sin salir sonidos.

El negó con la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

—Puedo entender "Gracias", pero esto es superior a mí; a menos que su voz vuelva a estar en perfecto estado y pudiera realmente decir esa frase en voz alta.

Movió su cabeza en gesto negativo, lo cual no era técnicamente una mentira; Isabella no había probado su voz desde que él la había dejado. No quería saber si había vuelto o no. De cualquier modo parecía mejor ignorar el problema.

—Piedad —murmuró.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, entonces dio una palmadita en su estomago y miró las manos de él con ilusión.

—Me temo que solo traje un panecillo.

Isabella miró su pequeño cuenco de mantequilla, encogió los hombros y clavó su dedo en él. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando decidió alimentarla? Ella tenía que conseguir su sustento de donde pudiera, incluso si ello significaba comer mantequilla sola.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —dijo —no coma eso. No puede ser bueno para usted.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

Ella agitó las manos en todas direcciones.

—¿Aburrida?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No tengo intención de entretenerla. No es una invitada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un pequeño bufido.

—Hace tiempo que no se levanta esperando siete platos de comida.

Isabella se preguntó si el pan y la mantequilla contarían como dos platos. Si era así, todavía le quedaban cinco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a continuar con esta charada?

Parpadeó y movió mudamente los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Seguramente su voz ya ha vuelto.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza, tocó su garganta y puso una cara tan triste que él se rió.

—Eso duele, ¿eh?

Ella agitó la cabeza afirmándolo.

Edward se pasó la mano removiendo su pelo cobrizo, enojándose un poco porque esta mentirosa le había hecho reír más en todo el día, que en todo el año anterior.

—Sabe, si no fuera una traidora, sería bastante divertida.

Ella encogió los hombros.

—¿Ha tenido alguna vez en cuenta sus acciones? ¿Lo que han costado? ¿La gente a la que le hizo daño?

Edward la miró a los ojos intensamente. No sabía por qué, pero estaba resuelto a que esta pequeña espía tuviera cargo de conciencia. Podía haber sido una buena persona, estaba seguro de ello. Era elegante, y divertida, y...

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente para desechar sus pensamientos caprichosos. ¿Se veía a sí mismo como su salvador? No la había traído hasta aquí para su redención. Lo único que quería era la información que acusaría a Oliver Newton. Entonces la llevaría a las autoridades.

Por supuesto, probablemente ella también vería la horca. Era un pensamiento sensato pero en cierto modo, no le gustaba.

—Qué despilfarro —murmuró.

Ella elevó sus cejas a modo de pregunta.

—Nada.

Sus hombros subieron y bajaron con un movimiento al estilo francés.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó precipitadamente.

Ella sacó de repente sus diez dedos dos veces.

—¿Sólo veinte? —preguntó con incredulidad. —No es que parezca más mayor, pero yo pensé...

Rápidamente ella levantó otra vez una mano, con los cinco dedos extendidos como una estrella de mar.

—¿Veinticinco, entonces?

Afirmó con la cabeza, pero miraba hacia la ventana mientras lo hacía.

—Debería estar casada con niños enganchados a sus faldas, y no intentando traicionar a la corona.

Ella bajó la vista, y sus labios se alisaron en una expresión que sólo podía ser triste.

Entonces retorció sus manos en un movimiento interrogativo y lo señaló.

—¿Yo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Ella señaló el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda.

—¿Por qué no estoy casado?

Afirmó, esta vez con mucho énfasis.

—¿No lo sabe?

Lo miró sin comprender, y después de algunos segundos movió negativamente su cabeza.

—Por poco me caso —Edward intentó que sonara poco serio, pero cualquier idiota podría oír el dolor en su voz.

"¿Qué sucedió? " movió la boca sin hablar.

—Murió.

Ella tragó saliva y colocó su mano sobre él en un gesto de simpatía. "Lo siento "

Negó con su cabeza alejándose de ella y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando los abrió, estaban desprovistos de emoción.

—No, usted no lo siente —dijo.

Ella volvió a poner las manos sobre su regazo y esperó para escucharlo. De algún modo no parecía correcto entrometerse en su dolor. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada.

Sintiéndose incómoda con el silencio, Isabella se levantó y fue andando hasta la ventana. Llovía a cántaros al otro lado del cristal, y se preguntó cuánta agua habría podido recoger en su botecito. Probablemente no mucha y seguramente no la necesitaría después de todo el té que él le había dado hoy, aunque todavía estaba impaciente por ver que tal había funcionado su plan. Hacía mucho que había aprendido como entretenerse de la manera más sencilla. Un pequeño calculo aquí y allá, examinando las formas del cielo nocturno cambiantes de mes en mes. Quizá si él la mantenía aquí durante algún tiempo ella podría medir semanalmente la cantidad de lluvia. Y por lo menos, esto la ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le exigió.

Ella no contestó, ni verbal ni de otra forma y trató de asirse al final de la ventana con sus dedos.

—¿Le pregunté qué está haciendo? —Sus pisadas acompañaron su voz, e Isabella supo que se estaba acercando. Ella aún no se había girado; la ventana subió con facilidad y la llovizna sopló dentro de la habitación, humedeciendo la parte delantera de su vestido.

—Tontita —dijo, sujetando con sus manos las de ella.

Ella giró rápidamente sorprendida. No había esperado que la tocara.

—Te vas a calar toda hasta los huesos. —con un delicado empujón bajó la ventana—. Y entonces estará realmente enferma.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente y señaló el botecito de la repisa.

—Seguramente no estará sedienta.

"Qué curioso " gesticuló con la boca.

—¿Qué? No entendí eso.

" Quuuuueeeeeee ccccuuuurrriiiiooosssoooo" gesticuló alargando las palabras esta vez, esperando que hubiera podido leer sus labios.

—Si hablase alto —dijo él pronunciando lenta y pesadamente —podría comprender lo que está diciendo.

Isabella dio una patada de frustración, pero cuando tocó el suelo, lo hizo sobre algo considerablemente menos llano que el piso.

—¡Auuuuuuuu! —gritó él.

Oh, su pié, "perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón " gesticuló con la boca, " no era mi intención ".

—Si piensa que puedo entender eso —gruñó él —está más loca de lo que creí en un principio.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior con remordimiento; entonces puso su mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Supongo que está tratando de convencerme de que fue un accidente?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza con la mayor seriedad.

—No le creo.

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró con impaciencia. Esta mudez estaba llegando a ser molesta, pero no veía de qué otra forma comportarse. Exasperada, señaló delante de su pie.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella movió rápidamente su pie, lo puso en el suelo, y lo pisó muy fuerte con su otro pie.

Él la miró completamente confundido.

—¿Está intentando convencerme de que es alguna clase de masoquista? Odio desilusionarla, pero nunca me he dedicado a esa clase de cosas.

Ella agitó sus puños en el aire y lo señaló a él, y después apuntó a su pié.

—¿Quiere que yo la pise? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Porqué?

"Lo siento" moviendo los labios.

—¿Realmente lo siente? —preguntó, su voz salía peligrosamente baja.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El se inclinó acercándose más

—¿De veras?

Afirmó de nuevo.

—¿Está resuelta a demostrármelo?

Aún afirmó de nuevo, pero esta vez sus movimientos carecían de convicción.

—No voy a pisarle el pie —susurró.

Ella parpadeó.

Edward le tocó la mejilla, sabiendo que era un insensato, sin poder evitarlo. Sus dedos bajaron hacia su garganta, deleitándose con el calor de su piel.

—Tendrá que demostrármelo de manera diferente.

Ella intentó dar un paso atrás, pero tenía su mano extendida rodeando su cabeza y la sujetaba firmemente.

—Un beso, creo —murmuró—. Solo uno. Solo un beso.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa y le miró tan condenadamente asustada e inocentemente que a él le fue posible engañarse a sí mismo, si sólo por un momento ella no fuera Carlotta De León, si no fuera una traidora o una espía; sólo era una mujer (una mujer bastante atractiva) y estaba aquí, en su casa, en sus brazos.

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos, y rozó su boca dulcemente contra la de ella. Ella no se movió, pero él oyó un suave grito ahogado de asombro pasar a través de sus labios. A él le encantó el ruidito (el primero que había hecho en todo el día, salvo por una tos), e hizo más profundo el beso, acariciando la suave piel de sus labios con su lengua. Ella sabía dulce y salada, y como solo una mujer sabe, y Edward estaba tan conmovido que no se dio cuenta que ella no le estaba devolviendo el beso. Pero pronto notó que estaba totalmente quieta en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, aquello lo enfureció. Odió desearla de esa manera, y quería que ella sintiera la misma tortura.

—Bésame —gruñó, las palabras abrasaban contra su boca —sé que lo deseas, lo vi en tus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, ella no reaccionó, pero entonces él sintió su mano pequeña moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de toda su espalda. Ella tiró para acercarse más a él, y cuando Edward sintió el calor de su cuerpo presionando suavemente contra él, pensó que podría estallar.

Su boca no se movía con el mismo ardor que la de él, pero sus labios se abrieron, tácitamente alentándolo a hacer el beso más profundo.

—Dios santo —murmuró, hablando solo cuando abrió para coger aire— Carlotta.

Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos e intentó apartarse bruscamente.

—Todavía no —protestó Edward. Sabía que esto tenía que acabar, sabía que no podía permitir que aquello fuera más allá como su cuerpo estaba suplicando, pero no estaba preparado para liberarla; necesitaba sentir su ardor, tocar su piel, utilizar su calor para recordar que estaba vivo, y él...

Ella pegó un tirón para alejarse y resbaló unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta pegarse contra la pared.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo, y colocó sus manos en las caderas luchando por recuperar su respiración.

Cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban casi frenéticos, y negó con la cabeza con insistencia.

—¿Fue repugnante? —dijo mordazmente.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente otra vez, un movimiento pequeñito pero rápido.

"No puedo", gesticuló con la boca.

—Bien, yo tampoco puedo —dijo, con clara aversión hacia si mismo en su voz —pero lo hice de todas formas, así que, ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, pero fuera de eso, no respondió.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato antes de decir

—La dejaré sola entonces.

Ella afirmó muy lentamente.

Se preguntó por qué se mostraba tan poco dispuesto a dejarla sola. Finalmente, después de murmurar unos cuantas maldiciones, cruzó a grandes zancadas la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

—La veré por la mañana.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, e Isabella se quedó mirando el sitio donde él había estado durante unos segundos, antes de susurrar:

—Oh, Dios mío.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se dirigió al piso de abajo antes de ir a ver a su "invitada". Conseguiría que hablara hoy aun si ello acababa con él. Este disparate había ido demasiado lejos. Cuando entró a la cocina, la señora Mickle, su ama de llaves y cocinera, estaba ocupada agitando algo en una sopera.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo.

—¿Así que así es como suena una voz femenina? —murmuró Edward —casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No importa. ¿Sería tan amable de poner a hervir un poco de agua para té?

—¿Más té? —preguntó— pensaba que le gustaba más el café.

—Si, pero hoy quiero té. — Edward estaba completamente seguro de que la señora Mickle sabía que había una mujer arriba, pero había trabajado para él durante varios años, y tenían un acuerdo tácito, él le pagaba bien y con el máximo respeto, y ella le correspondía no haciendo preguntas ni contando chismes. Era igual con todos los sirvientes.

El ama de llaves afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Entonces querrá otro gran puchero?

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa con ironía. Por supuesto este silencio comprensivo no significaba que a la señora Mickle no le gustara tomarle el pelo cuando podía.

—Un puchero muy grande —respondió.

Mientras ella servía el té, Edward se desvió en busca de Perriwick, su mayordomo; lo encontró sacando brillo a alguna plata que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

—Perriwick —gritó Edward —necesito enviar un mensaje a Londres. Inmediatamente.

Perriwick afirmó con la cabeza con mucha pompa.

—¿Al marqués? —supuso.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza. La mayoría de sus mensajes urgentes eran enviados a James Sidwell, el Marqués de Riverdale. Perriwick sabía exactamente como enviarlos a Londres por la ruta más rápida.

—Si me lo da —dijo Perriwick —lo dejaré en su destino inmediatamente.

—Primero lo tengo que escribir —dijo Edward distraídamente.

Perriwick frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo sugerirle que escriba sus mensajes antes de pedirme que los lleve, señor? Sería un uso mucho más eficiente de su tiempo y el mío.

Edward abrió una sonrisa a medias para decir

—Eres un insolente descarado para ser un sirviente.

—Solo deseo facilitar el gobierno afable y elegante de su casa, señor.

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente, maravillándose de la capacidad de Perriwick para contener la risa.

—Espera un momento y lo escribiré ahora. Se inclinó sobre un escritorio, tomó un papel, pluma, y tinta y escribió:

_J_

_Tengo a la señorita De León y apreciaría tu ayuda con ella inmediatamente._

_E_

James había tenido relaciones anteriormente con la espía medio española. Él sabría como hacerla hablar; mientras tanto, Edward solo tendría que darle mucho té y esperar a que recuperara la voz. Francamente, no tenía otra opción, sus ojos le dolían demasiado de mirar su escritura.

Cuando Edward llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Carlotta, pudo oírla tosiendo.

—Demonios —musitó. Loca. Debe haber empezado a recuperar su voz y decidido toser para perderla de nuevo. Mantuvo en equilibrio el juego de té hábilmente mientras abría con llave la puerta y la empujaba para abrirla.

—Tosiendo todavía, ya lo oigo, —dijo lenta y pesadamente.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, afirmando con la cabeza, y su pelo marrón claro parecía de un tacto correoso. Ella no tenía buena cara.

Edward se quejó.

—No me diga que ahora está enferma de verdad.

Afirmó con la cabeza, esperando, casi como si fuera a llorar.

—¿Así que admite que ayer fingía su enfermedad?

Miró avergonzada mientras su mano se movió rápidamente como diciendo "en cierto modo"

—¿Fingía o no fingía?

Ella lo afirmó tristemente, pero señaló su garganta.

—Si, ya sé que realmente ayer no podía hablar, pero ahora ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Ella apuntó a la bandeja y movió los labios.

"¿Té?"

—Sí. —depositó el servicio de mesa y puso la mano en su frente.

—Pensé que le ayudaría para recuperar su voz. Diablos, tiene fiebre.

Ella suspiró.

—Se lo tiene merecido.

"Lo sé" gesticuló con la boca, pareciendo completamente arrepentida. En ese momento casi le pareció simpático.

—Aquí —dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama —debería tomar un poco de té.

"Gracias"

—¿Lo sirve?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bien, siempre he sido torpe en este tipo de suelo. Tanya siempre decía: "Te dejará inválido".

¿Cómo podía incluso pensar en hablar de Tanya con esta espía?

"¿Quién es Tanya" gesticuló con los labios.

—Nadie —dijo bruscamente.

"¿Su prometida?" gesticuló con la boca, sus labios se movían cuidadosamente al pronunciar sus palabras silenciosas.

No le respondió, se levantó y anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

—Beba té —le ordenó —y tire de la campanilla si empieza a sentirse enferma.

Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo tras él antes de girar las dos llaves y las cerró con un cruel golpe seco.

Isabella miró fijamente a la puerta y pestañeó ¿De qué iba todo esto? Este hombre era tan inconstante como el viento. Un minuto ella juraría que él le había tomado cariño, y al siguiente...

Bien, pensó, mientras alcanzó el té y se sirvió una taza; él creía que era una espía traidora, eso debía explicar porqué a menudo era tan brusco e insultante.

Aunque (tomó un sorbo profundo del té humeante y suspiró con placer) no se explicaba por qué la había besado; y eso desde luego no explicaba por qué ella le había dejado.

¿Dejarle? Demonios, lo había disfrutado, nunca había experimentado nada como eso, mucho mejor que el calor y la seguridad que ella había conocido cuando sus padres todavía vivían, más que nada que ella hubiera sentido antes. Había sido una chispa de algo diferente y nuevo, algo excitante y peligroso, algo bellísimo y salvaje.

Isabella se estremeció al pensar que hubiera sucedido si él no la hubiera llamado Carlotta, era lo único que le había devuelto su sentido común.

Alargó la mano para servirse otra taza de té, y en el proceso, rozó al pasar una servilleta de tela que cubría un plato. ¿Qué era eso? Levantó la servilleta.

¡Torta dulce! Era el paraíso mismo aquí, en un plato de galletas.

Mordió un trozo y dejó que se derritiera en su boca; se preguntó si él sabría que le había traído su comida. Dudó que le hubiera preparado el té; quizá su ama de llaves hubiera puesto la torta en la bandeja sin que él lo hubiera ordenado.

Mejor comer rápido, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería él?

Isabella metió otro trozo de torta en su boca, sofocando una risilla tonta y en silencio mientras las migajas caían sobre la cama.

Edward no le hizo el menor caso durante el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente, solo fue a controlarla para asegurarse de que no había ido a peor y traerle un poco más de té. Parecía aburrida, hambrienta y encantada de verle; pero no hubo otra cosa que silencio al dejar el juego de té sobre la mesa y comprobar su frente en señal de fiebre. Su piel estaba un poco caliente pero no parecía arder más, así que le dijo otra vez que hiciera sonar la campanilla si se sentía enferma, y abandonó la habitación.

Se dio cuenta que la señora Mickle había añadido un plato de bocadillos en la bandeja, pero no tuvo corazón para llevárselos. Había decidido que no sería necesario matarla de hambre, seguramente el Marqués de Riverdale llegaría pronto, y no le sería posible mantener el silencio con ambos, cuando la interrogaran.

Realmente, no había nada que hacer, solo esperar.

El marqués llegó al día siguiente tirando de su carruaje hasta el apeadero delante de Seacrest Manor, justo antes de anochecer. James Sidwell bajó de un salto, vestido elegantemente como siempre. Su pelo castaño oscuro era un poquito largo para la moda. Tenía una reputación que sonrojaría al demonio, pero daría su vida por Edward, y Edward lo sabía.

—Te veo fatal —dijo James con franqueza.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Después de pasar estos últimos días encerrado con la señorita De León, me considero un candidato digno de una casa de locos.

—¿Tan mal, eh?

—Te lo prometo, Riverdale —dijo —podría besarte.

—Espero que no lleguemos a eso.

—Casi me vuelve loco.

—¿Ella? —Contestó James mirando de reojo— ¿Cómo?

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El tono sugestivo de James estaba muy cerca de dar en el clavo al señalar:

—No puede hablar.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que se quedó despierta a media noche tosiendo hasta quedarse afónica.

James sofocó una risa.

—Nunca dije que no fuera ingeniosa.

—Se le da terriblemente bien no poder escribir.

—Encuentro esto difícil de creer, su madre era hija de un barón y su padre estaba muy bien relacionado en España.

—Permíteme expresarme de otra manera. Ella puede escribir, pero te desafío a que descifres los signos que ella apuntó sobre el papel. Además, tiene un libro lleno de palabras de lo más raro, y te prometo que no les encuentro ningún sentido.

—¿Porqué no me llevas a verla? Es posible que la convenza para que recupere su voz.

Edward movió negativamente la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Toda tuya; de hecho, puedes hacerte cargo de esta condenada misión por completo si quieres. Si nunca volviera a ver a esa mujer...

—Vamos, Edward.

—Les dije que yo quería estar fuera de esto —murmuraba Edward mientras se acercaba con pasos pesados a las escaleras—. ¿Pero me escucharon?, no, ¿Y qué consigo? Ni emoción, ni fama, ni fortuna. No, la conseguí a ella.

James lo miró atentamente.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que estas enamorado.

Edward soltó un bufido, apartándose para que James no pudiera ver el ligero rubor que coloreó sus mejillas.

—Y si yo no disfrutara de tu compañía no te llamaría para este asunto.

James se rió a carcajadas y miró a Edward cuando éste paró delante de una puerta y giró las llaves de las cerraduras.

Edward empujó la puerta abierta y entró, con las manos en sus caderas se dirigió a la señorita De León con expresión agresiva. Ella estaba repantigada en la cama, leyendo un libro como si todo le importara un rábano.

—Está aquí Riverdale —dijo en tono brusco—. Verá que su jueguecito ha terminado.

Edward se volvió a James con júbilo, dispuesto a ver como la hacía pedazos; pero la expresión de James, que por lo general era controlada y cortés, fue de total y absoluta conmoción.

—No sé qué decirte —dijo James— excepto que claramente ella no es Carlotta De León.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Se imaginan la cara de Edward?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_pule (verbo). 1.—Llorar con voz floja o débil, como un niño. 2. —Piar lastimeramente como una gallina. _

_Me quedé sin voz, estoy segura de que tendría que haber gemido (puled)._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan_

—¡Ay, Dios! —gruñó Isabella, olvidando que supuestamente estaba muda.

—¿Y cuando demonios ha vuelto su maldita voz? —exigió su secuestrador.

—Yo, eh... realmente no mucho.

—Verdaderamente, Edward —dijo el segundo hombre —podrías cuidar tu lenguaje. Hay una señorita presente.

—¡Mierda! —explotó Edward —¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he malgastado con esta mujer? Probablemente la verdadera Carlotta De León está ahora a medio camino de China.

Isabella tragó nerviosamente; así que su nombre era Edward, de algún modo era apropiado para él, corto y conciso. Se preguntó si sería su nombre de pila o su apellido.

—Y —continuó en un arranque de furia —puesto que obviamente, usted no es la mujer que dijo, ¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Nunca dije que era Carlotta De León —insistió.

—¡Al demonio lo que no dijo!

—Nunca dije que yo no fuera.

—¿Quién es usted?

Isabella meditó con cuidado esta pregunta y decidió que el único recurso era la franqueza absoluta.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan —contestó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward por primera vez en su conversación.

—Oliver Newton es mi tutor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos se quedaron mirándola fijamente con sorpresa. Finalmente, Edward se volvió a su amigo y le dijo gritando.

—¿Porqué demonios no sabíamos que Newton tenía una pupila?

El otro hombre maldijo por lo bajo, volvió a maldecir, la segunda vez mucho más alto.

—Maldición si lo sé. Alguien va a responder por esto.

Edward se dirigió a Isabella y le pidió:

—Si de veras es la pupila de Newton, ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos quince días? Nosotros hemos estado vigilando la casa día y noche y usted, mi niña, seguro que no estuvo viviendo en ella.

—Estaba en Bath, Oliver me envió para cuidar de su tía de edad avanzada. Se llama Marigold.

—Me tiene sin cuidado como se llame.

—No pensé que le importara —dijo entre dientes —pensé que debería decir algo.

Edward la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—Hay bastantes cosas que va a tener que contarnos, señorita Swan.

—Suéltala —dijo el amigo de Edward en voz baja —no pierdas la paciencia.

—¿Que no pierda la paciencia? —dijo Edward gritando, sonando tan fuerte como si ya la hubiera perdido. —¿Entiendes lo que...

—Piensa —dijo el otro hombre atentamente —tiene sentido. Newton tuvo un envío que llegó la semana pasada. Querría que ella estuviera fuera del tema. Obviamente ella es lo suficientemente perspicaz como para despreciar lo que él está haciendo.

Isabella sonrió alegremente por el piropo, pero Edward no parecía preocuparse por su inteligencia de un modo u otro.

—Era la cuarta vez que Oliver me enviaba a visitar a su tía —añadió amablemente.

—¿Ves? —dijo el amigo de Edward.

Isabella sonrió un poco insegura a Edward, esperando que hubiera aceptado hacer las paces, pero todo lo que él hizo fue poner sus manos en sus caderas y con los peores modales dijo:

—¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?

El otro hombre no tenía una respuesta, e Isabella aprovechó de su momentáneo silencio para preguntar

—¿Quiénes son? Ambos.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, como si intentaran decidir si revelaban sus identidades, y entonces, el recién llegado hizo un imperceptible gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de decir

—Soy James Sidwell, marqués de Riverdale y él es Edward Cullen, segundo hijo del vizconde Masen.

Isabella sonrió irónicamente ante tal avalancha de títulos.

—Qué bueno por ustedes. Mi padre era comerciante.

El marqués soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de volverse a Edward y decir:

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que era tan divertida?

Edward frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No ha hablado dos palabras desde la noche en que la capturé.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —protestó Isabella.

—¿Quiere decir que ha estado pronunciando discursos y yo me he quedado sordo? —respondió Edward.

—No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente quise decir que estuve bastante entretenida.

El marqués se tapó la boca con su mano, probablemente para sofocar una risa.

Isabella gimió. Otra en una larga lista de frases que ella soltaba equivocadamente. ¡Santo Dios! El señor Cullen debe pensar que se estaba refiriendo al beso.

—Lo que quise decir fue... Bueno, no tengo ni idea de lo que quise decir, pero debe admitir que le gustaron mis pajaritos de papel, al menos hasta que se chocaron contra el rosal.

—¿Pájaros de papel? —preguntó el marqués confuso.

—Los... oh, no importa, a ninguno de los dos les importa, —dijo Isabella con un suspiro y un lento movimiento negativo de su cabeza

—Pido disculpas por cualquier frustración que pudiera haber causado.

Edward la miró como si pudiera tirarla por la ventana alegremente.

—Solo que...

—¿Solo que, qué ? —dijo él bruscamente.

—Detén tu mal genio, Cullen —dijo el marqués —puede todavía sernos de utilidad.

Isabella tragó saliva, eso sonó bastante siniestro, y el marqués, incluso pensó la probabilidad de que estuviera lejos de ser más afable y amistoso que el señor Cullen; parecía como si pudiera ser bastante despiadado cuando la ocasión lo justificaba.

—¿Qué sugieres Riverdale? —Preguntó Edward en voz alta.

El marqués encogió los hombros.

—Podríamos rescatarla, y cuando Newton llegue a recogerla...

—¡No! —gritó Isabella, llevando una mano a su garganta por el estallido de dolor que le provocó el grito.

—No voy a volver, no me importa cuál sea el riesgo, me tiene sin cuidado si ello significa que Napoleón tome Inglaterra, no me importa si quiere decir que ambos pierdan sus trabajos o lo que sea que ustedes hagan para el gobierno. Nunca volveré.

Y entonces, por si acaso ellos eran enormemente obtusos, repitió:

—Nunca.

Edward apoyó el pié sobre la cama, con una expresión dura.

—Entonces le sugiero que empiece a hablar, señorita Swan. Rápido.

Isabella les contó todo. Les habló de la muerte de su padre y sus cinco tutores posteriores; les contó los planes de Oliver para conseguir el control permanente de su fortuna, que el malogrado Mike intentó violarla, y porqué ella necesitaba pasar las siguientes seis semanas escondiéndose. Habló tanto que su voz empezó a desaparecer otra vez, y tuvo que anotar el último tercio de su historia.

Edward observó severamente que cuando ella utilizó su mano izquierda para escribir su caligrafía era exquisita.

—Pensé que dijiste que no podía escribir —dijo James.

Edward le miró fijamente a los ojos con pura amenaza.

—No quiero hablar de ello, y usted —apuntando a Isabella —deje de sonreír.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz, elevando las cejas en una expresión inocente.

—Seguramente puedes permitir su nota de orgullo al haberte engañado —dijo James.

Esta vez Isabella ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa.

—Continúa con tu historia —le gruñó Edward.

Ella asintió, y él leyó cada línea de su historia con severa indignación, disgustado por el modo en que Oliver Newton la había tratado. Ella podía haberlo mandado al diablo durante los últimos días, tanto física, como mentalmente, pero no podía negar en pequeña medida que esta chica lo había llevado a frustrarse totalmente. Este hombre que se suponía era su tutor, la trataría tan abominablemente... Esto hizo que se sacudiera con furia.

—¿Qué nos sugiere que hagamos con usted? —preguntó cuando finalmente paró de garabatear la historia de su vida.

—Por el amor de Dios, Cullen —dijo el marqués —dale un poco de té a la chica, ¿no ves que no puede escribir?

—Dale tú un poco de té.

—No voy a dejarte solo con ella. No sería apropiado.

—Oh, ¿y supongo que sería apropiado para ti permanecer con ella? —se mofó Edward.

—Tu reputación es más negra que la peste.

—Por supuesto, pero...

—¡Fuera! —gruñó Isabella —Los dos.

Ambos se volvieron de cara a ella, olvidando aparentemente que el motivo de su discusión todavía estaba en la habitación.

—Le suplico su perdón —dijo el marqués.

"Me gustaría estar unos minutos a solas", escribió, poniendo el papel delante de sus narices, y precipitadamente garabateó "señor".

—Llámame James —replicó —todos mis amigos lo hacen.

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica, dudando claramente de que calificara como amistad, su extraña situación.

—Y él es Edward —añadió James— ¿Supongo que vosotros dos os llamareis por el nombre de pila?

No supe su nombre hasta ahora mismo" escribió.

—Que vergüenza, Edward —dijo James —que modales.

—Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso —gruño Edward —porque si no lo hago, tendré que matarte.

Isabella sofocó una risa a su pesar. Dijera lo que quisiera sobre el hombre enigmático que la había secuestrado, él tenía un sentido del humor que igualaba al suyo propio. Ella lo miró otra vez de reojo, esta vez dudando. Al menos esperaba que él fuera guasón.

Le lanzó otra ojeada inquieta. La atroz mirada que él estaba echando al marqués, tumbaría a Napoleón, o al menos llevaría una herida extremadamente dolorosa.

—No le hagas caso —dijo James alegremente —tiene un mal genio propio del demonio, siempre lo ha tenido.

—Suplico su perdón —replicó Edward, muy irritado.

—Lo conozco desde que teníamos doce años —dijo James —nos alojamos juntos en Eton.

—¿Si? —dijo con voz ronca, probando su voz otra vez —que agradable para ambos.

James dijo:

—La parte de esta frase no expresada, por supuesto, es que nosotros nos merecemos el uno al otro. Vamos, Cullen, vamos a dejar a la pobre chica su intimidad, estoy seguro de que querrá vestirse y lavarse y hacer todas esas cosas que a las chicas les gusta hacer.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

—Ella ya está vestida y nosotros necesitamos preguntarle acerca de...

Pero James levantó una mano.

—Tenemos todo el día para obtener su sumisión.

Isabella tragó saliva. No le gustó como sonó eso.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación, y ella se puso de pie de un salto, echó un poco de agua sobre su cara, y se puso los zapatos; era estupendo levantarse y estirar sus músculos. Había estado metida en cama durante los últimos dos días y no estaba acostumbrada a tanta inactividad.

Isabella corrigió su apariencia como mejor pudo, que ya era mucho decir, ya que había estado vistiendo las mismas ropas durante cuatro días, estaban horriblemente arrugadas, pero parecían suficientemente limpias, así que arreglo su pelo en una única trenza gruesa; entonces comprobó la puerta, quedó encantada al ver que no estaba cerrada. No le fue difícil encontrar el camino hacia la escalera y rápidamente bajó corriendo hasta el piso inferior.

—¿Va a algún sitio?

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente. Edward estaba apoyado descaradamente contra la pared, se arremangó y cruzó sus brazos.

—Té —susurró ella —dijo que podría tomar un poco.

—¿Lo dije? —dijo lenta y pesadamente.

—Si no lo hizo, estoy segura de que tuvo intención de hacerlo.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa poco dispuesta.

—Tiene un código de palabras.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

—Estoy practicando, después de todo, no las he utilizado desde hace días.

—No me presione, señorita Swan. Mi humor pende de un hilo muy fino.

—Mas bien creí que ya se había roto —contestó —y acerca de eso, si yo le llamo Edward, usted también podría llamarme Isabella.

—Isabella le sienta mucho mejor que Carlotta.

—Así sea. No tengo ni una gota de sangre española, un poco de francesa —añadió, sabiendo que estaba parloteando, pero demasiado nerviosa en su presencia para parar —pero no española.

—Ha puesto totalmente en peligro nuestra misión, dese cuenta.

—Le puedo asegurar que no era mi intención.

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero sigue siendo un hecho que va a tener que compensar.

—Si mis compensaciones terminan en que Oliver pase el resto de su vida en prisión, puede garantizar mi completa colaboración.

—La prisión sería improbable, la horca es una probabilidad mucho más clara.

Isabella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, de repente se dio cuenta de que su implicación con estos dos hombres podía enviar a Oliver a la muerte. Detestaba a ese hombre, seguro, pero a ella no podía gustarle ser la causa de la muerte de nadie.

—Necesitará descartar su sentimentalismo —dijo Edward.

Conmocionada, alzó la mirada ¿Su cara era tan fácil de leer?

—¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera que tenga conciencia debe enfrentarse con este dilema cuando entra en este negocio.

—¿Como usted?

—Por supuesto, yo pasé por esa etapa rápidamente.

—¿Qué paso?

Él levantó una ceja.

—Pregunta mucho.

—Ni la mitad de lo que usted lo hizo —respondió ella.

—Tenía una orden ministerial que aprobaba las razones de hacer tantas preguntas.

—¿Por eso murió su prometida?

Fijó sus ojos en ella con tanta furia que ella apartó la mirada.

—No importa —musitó ella.

—No vuelva a mencionarla.

Isabella dio un paso atrás involuntario por el dolor áspero en su garganta.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —dijo, reacia a mencionar a su prometida después del modo en que había reaccionado la última vez —Cualquier cosa le hace tan infeliz.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos con interés, parecía sincera, y le sorprendió; había sido muy poco considerado con ella en estos últimos días, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, oyeron que el marqués entraba en el vestíbulo.

—Maldición, Cullen —dijo James— ¿No podrías contratar más sirvientes?

Edward sonrió abiertamente ante la visión del elegante marqués de Riverdale haciendo equilibrios con un servicio de té.

—Si pudiera encontrar otro en quien confiar, lo contrataría al momento. De cualquier forma, tan pronto como acabe mis obligaciones con el Ministerio de Defensa, la discreción de mis sirvientes no tendrá porque ser tan grande.

—¿Entonces, todavía estás decidido a dejarlo?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

—Creo que quiere decir que sí —le dijo James a Isabella —aunque con Cullen, nunca se sabe. Tiene la horrorosa costumbre de contestar a las preguntas con otras preguntas.

—Si, lo he notado —murmuró ella.

Edward se apartó de la pared.

—¿James?

—¿Edward?

—Cállate.

James sonrió ampliamente.

—Señorita Swan, ¿Por qué no nos retiramos al salón? El té debería ayudarla a recuperar la voz al menos un poco; una vez que no le duela al hablar, podríamos resolver que demonios haremos con usted.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, mientras Isabella salía detrás de James escuchando como le decía con voz áspera

—Debería llamarme Isabella, al señor Cullen ya le he dado permiso para hacerlo también.

Edward esperó uno o dos minutos antes de seguirlos, necesitaba unos momentos de soledad para poner en orden sus pensamientos, o al menos intentarlo. Nada estaba claro en lo concerniente a ella; había sentido un alivio tan grande cuando descubrió que Carlotta De León no era realmente Carlotta De León. Isabella. Isabella Swan. Y a él no le apetecía mantener relaciones con una traidora.

Movió su cabeza negativamente con aversión. Como si ese fuera el único problema al que enfrentarse ahora. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con ella? Isabella Swan era inteligente, muy inteligente, esto estaba bastante claro, y ella odiaba a Oliver Newton lo suficiente para ayudarle a presentarlo ante la justicia. Podría costarle un poco convencerla para que le ayudase a quitarle su aversión por el espionaje, pero no mucho. Después de todo, Newton le había ordenado a su hijo que la violase. No era probable que Isabella pusiera la otra mejilla después de algo como eso.

La solución obvia era que permaneciera aquí, en Seacrest Manor. Seguramente tendría mucha información que ellos podrían utilizar contra Newton. Era dudoso que ella no estuviera al corriente de su tráfico ilegal. Pero con las preguntas apropiadas, James y él podrían descubrir pistas que ella probablemente nunca se dio cuenta que las sabía. Si además de eso, ella pudiera proporcionarles un croquis de Newton Hall, sería una información incalculable en el caso de que James y él decidieran entrar por la fuerza.

Así que, si ella era tan buena añadida a su equipo, ¿porqué estaba tan poco dispuesto a pedirle que se quedara?

Sabía la respuesta, no quería mirar profundamente dentro de su corazón para admitirlo.

Se llamó cobarde de siete maneras diferentes, pero puso en movimiento sus talones y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

.

.

.

¿Qué supones que está observando nuestro buen amigo Edward?

Isabella alzó la mirada al oír la voz de James, mientras ella le servía el té.

—Desde luego, no es mi buen amigo —respondió.

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría tu enemigo.

—No, no lo es. Es solo que no creo que los amigos aten a sus amigos a la pata de una cama.

James se atragantó con su té.

—Isabella, no tienes ni idea.

—La cuestión es discutible, de cualquier modo —dijo, echando una mirada por la ventana —se está alejando.

—¿Qué? —James se levantó del sofá y cruzó la habitación —que cobarde.

—Seguramente no me tiene miedo —bromeó ella.

James giró su cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos taladraban de una manera tan aguda su cara, que ella se puso muy incómoda.

—Quizás si —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿Señor?

James agitó la cabeza, como para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

—Te dije que me llamaras James —sonrió con picardía —ó "querido amigo" si crees que James es demasiado familiar.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido muy femenino.

—Ambos son demasiado familiares, como bien sabe. Sin embargo, dada mi extraordinaria situación, parece tonto discutir sobre detalles sin importancia como este.

—Una mujer eminentemente práctica —dijo con una sonrisa —la mejor clase.

—Si, bueno, mi padre era comerciante —dijo, haciendo un chiste (con humor) —una debe ser práctica para alcanzar el éxito en sus propósitos.

—Ah, si, por supuesto, comerciante, me lo has recordado, ¿Qué clase de comercio?

—Construcción de barcos.

—Ya veo, entonces, debes haberte criado cerca de la costa.

—Si, en Portsmouth hasta mi... ¿Por qué me mira tan curiosamente?

—Perdona, ¿estaba mirándote fijamente?

—Si —dijo francamente.

—Sencillamente es que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí, no en el parecido, ni en los gestos, es más un... —elevó su cabeza como si buscara la palabra correcta —es más una similitud de espíritu, si existe tal cosa.

—Oh —respondió Isabella, a falta de algo más inteligente que decir —ya veo, espero que ella fuera alguien agradable.

—Oh, si, la más agradable, pero eso no importa —James volvió a atravesar la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

—He estado dándole vueltas a nuestra situación.

Isabella sorbió su té.

—¿A sí?

—Si, creo que deberías quedarte aquí.

—No hay problema.

—¿Incluso por tu reputación?

Isabella encogió los hombros.

—Como dice, soy práctica, el señor Cullen ya ha mencionado que sus sirvientes son discretos y mis otras opciones son volver con Oliver.

—Lo que realmente no es una opción en absoluto —interrumpió James —a menos que quieras acabar casándote con el bobo de su hijo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—O puedo volver a mi plan original.

—¿Cual?

—Había pensado buscar trabajo en una posada.

—No es precisamente una perspectiva segura para una mujer sola.

—Lo sé —aceptó Isabella —pero realmente no tengo otra elección.

James se acarició la mandíbula pensativamente.

—Estarás a salvo aquí, en Seacrest Manor, te aseguro que no te vamos a hacer regresar con Newton.

—El señor Cullen no está de acuerdo en dejarme permanecer aquí —le recordó —y ésta es su casa.

—Él lo hará.

Isabella pensó que James estaba siendo demasiado confiado, pero no obstante el no sabía nada acerca del beso entre Edward y ella, Edward parecía bastante disgustado por ello. James volvió la cara hacia ella repentinamente.

—Querríamos que nos ayudaras a llevar a tu tutor ante la justicia.

—Si, el señor Cullen también lo dijo.

—¿No te dijo que lo llamaras Edward?

—Si, pero de alguna manera, parece demasiado...

Intimo. La palabra estaba suspendida en su mente, formando la imagen de su cara, cejas oscuras, pómulos formados elegantemente, una sonrisa que raramente aparecía... oh, pero cuando lo hacía...

Era realmente embarazoso. Isabella pensó, que una de sus sonrisas podía hacerla sentir muy aturdida.

¡Y su beso! Dios mío, le había hecho sentir que posiblemente no podía ser bueno para su cordura. Se había inclinado sobre ella, y sencillamente, se había paralizado, hipnotizada por su mirada de gruesos párpados. Si él no hubiera perturbado el momento llamándola Carlotta, solo el cielo sabría lo que le habría dejado hacer. Lo más asombroso había sido que él también pareció disfrutar el beso. Mike siempre había dicho que ella era la tercera chica más fea de todo Hampshire; sin embargo, Mike era un tonto, y su apetito siempre se había dirigido hacia las rubias regordetas...

—¿Isabella?

Ella levantó los ojos repentinamente.

Los labios de James se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—Estás embobada.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, iba a decirle que el señor... er... quiero decir, Edward, ya me contó acerca de ayudarles para arrestar a Oliver. Debo decir, que es bastante desconcertante saber que él podría ir a la horca como resultado directo de mi intervención; pero, si como usted dice, ha estado dirigiendo actividades de traición...

—Lo ha hecho, estoy seguro de ello.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Es un hombre despreciable. Fue bastante cruel por su parte que ordenara a Mike que me agrediera, pero poner en peligro a miles de soldados británicos, no puedo comprenderlo.

James sonrió lentamente.

—Práctica y patriota. Tú, Isabella Swan, eres un premio.

Si Edward también pensara lo mismo.

Isabella dejó su taza de té estrepitosamente sobre el platillo; no le gustaba el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos respecto a Edward Cullen.

—Ah, mira —dijo James levantándose de sopetón —nuestro anfitrión errante regresa.

—¿Cómo dice?

James hizo unos gestos en dirección a la ventana.

—Parece haber cambiado de idea; quizás ha decidido que nuestra compañía no es realmente tan mala.

—O podría ser la lluvia —replicó Isabella —ha empezado a lloviznar.

—Así que llovizna, la Madre Naturaleza está claramente de nuestro lado.

Un minuto más tarde Edward entró al salón con paso airado, con su pelo cobrizo húmedo.

—Riverdale —vociferó —he estado pensando acerca de ella.

—Ella está en el salón —dijo Isabella secamente.

Si Edward la oyó, él la ignoró.

—Ella se va.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera protestar, James había cruzado sus brazos y dijo:

—No estoy de acuerdo. En absoluto.

—Es demasiado peligroso. No arriesgaré su vida.

Isabella no estaba segura de si era un elogio o una ofensa. Se decidió por "ofensa"; generalmente, su opinión parecía ser más el resultado de una pobre opinión acerca del género femenino que a una abrumadora preocupación por su bienestar.

—¿No cree que debo decidirlo yo? —dijo ella metiéndose en la conversación.

—No —dijo Edward aceptando finalmente su presencia.

—Edward puede ser bastante protector con las mujeres —dijo James, casi aparte.

Edward lo miró con ferocidad.

—No dejaré que la maten.

—No la matarán —respondió James.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Edward.

James se rió entre dientes.

—Porque, mi querido chico, confío en que tú no lo permitirás.

—No seas tan condescendiente conmigo —gruño Edward.

—Mis disculpas por lo de "querido chico", pero sabes que digo la verdad.

—¿Hay alguna cosa en relación con lo que pasa aquí que yo debería saber? —preguntó Isabella moviendo su cabeza de un hombre a otro.

—No —dijo Edward sin rodeos, manteniendo su vista unas pulgadas por encima de la cabeza de ella. ¿Que demonios se suponía que debía hacer con ella? Era más que demasiado peligroso que ella se quedara, tenía que asegurarse de que ella se iría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque ella ya había despertado esa parte de él que parecía mantener imperturbable, la parte que le importaba; y la razón por la que no quería que ella se quedara era sencilla: lo asustaba, había gastado una gran cantidad de su energía emocional manteniéndose alejado de las mujeres que le provocaban algo más que desinterés o lujuria.

Isabella era inteligente. Era graciosa, condenadamente atractiva, y Edward no la quería a menos de diez millas de Seacrest Manor. Había intentado ser compasivo con ella antes. Eso casi lo había destruido.

—Ah, demonios —dijo finalmente —se queda, entonces, pero que ambos sepáis que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo.

—Un hecho que has dejado totalmente claro —dijo James con voz cansada.

Edward lo ignoró y se aventuró a mirar a Isabella. Mala idea. Ella le sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, y eso hizo que se iluminara toda su cara y parecía tan endemoniadamente dulce, y...

Edward maldijo entre dientes, sabía que esto era un gran error. El modo en que ella le sonrió, como si pensase que realmente pudiera iluminar los rincones más lejanos de su corazón...

Dios, ella lo aterraba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_In—con—se—quen—ti—al—i—ty (sustantivo). La cualidad de no ser consecuente._

_No hay nada más perturbador que sentirse poco consecuente (inconsequentiality), excepto quizás, la vergüenza que uno siente al intentar pronunciarlo._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan_

Isabella estaba tan contenta de poder permanecer en Seacrest Manor, que hasta la mañana siguiente no se dio cuenta de un hecho bastante importante, ella no tenía información que compartir, no sabía nada sobre los negocios ilegales de Oliver. En conclusión, era innecesaria.

Ellos no lo habían entendido todavía. Edward y James probablemente pensaron que ella almacenaba todos los secretos de Oliver ordenados en su cerebro, pero la verdad era que ella no sabía nada. Y sus anfitriones se imaginaban que lo diría pronto, y entonces estaría de vuelta donde había empezado.

La única manera de guardarse de ser arrojada al frío, era hacerse la útil. Quizá si ella ayudaba alrededor de la casa y el jardín, Edward le dejaría permanecer en Seacrest Manor, incluso después de que él se percatara que ella no tenía nada que ofrecer al Ministerio de Defensa. No era como si ella necesitase una casa permanente, solo un lugar donde esconderse durante seis semanas.

—Que hacer, que hacer —se decía a si misma entre dientes, paseando de un lado para otro, dentro de la casa, como buscando una tarea adecuada. Necesitaba encontrar un plan, que le llevase mucho tiempo terminar, algo que requiriese su presencia al menos durante algunos días, posiblemente una semana. Para entonces, ella debería haber podido convencer a Edward y a James de que era una invitada educada y divertida.

Entró paseando sin rumbo en el inerte cuarto de música y movió sus manos a lo largo de la madera lisa del piano. Era una lástima, no sabía como tocar, su padre siempre había deseado que tomara unas lecciones, pero murió antes de llevar a cabo sus planes; ni que decir tiene, que sus tutores nunca se molestaron en buscarle un profesor.

Levantó la tapa y golpeó ligeramente su dedo contra una de las teclas de marfil, sonriendo por el sonido que emitía. De algún modo la música iluminaba la mañana entera. No es que sus golpecitos pudieran ser llamados música sin insultar gravemente las obras de los grandes compositores, pero a pesar de eso, Isabella se sintió mejor después de hacer un poco de ruido.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba ahora para iluminar el día era en realidad conseguir algo de luz dentro del cuarto. El cuarto de música obviamente no había sido empleado todavía esta mañana, ya que las cortinas estaban todavía cerradas, o quizás nadie usaba este cuarto con regularidad, y las mantenían a veces cerradas para mantener el piano alejado del sol. Nunca había tenido un instrumento musical; Isabella no podía estar segura si demasiada luz del sol podía ser dañina.

Fuera lo que fuera, decidió que el poder del sol de una mañana no podría dañar demasiado, así que se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la ventana y descorrió las cortinas de damasco. Cuando lo hizo, fue recompensada con la visión más espléndida.

Rosas. Cientos de ellas.

—No me di cuenta, estaba justo debajo de mi pequeña habitación —murmuró abriendo la ventana y sacando la cabeza fuera para mirar hacia arriba. Estos deben ser los rosales que ella podía ver desde su ventana. Una inspección más cercana le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto; los arbustos estaban terriblemente descuidados y demasiado crecidos, como ella recordaba y vio un resplandor blanco, ubicado fuera de su alcance que parecía sospechosamente su pajarito de papel. Se inclinó un poco más hacia fuera para tener una mejor visión. Hmmmm. Probablemente podría alcanzarlo desde el exterior.

Unos minutos más tarde Isabella tenía su pájaro de papel en la mano, que estaba seco, con respecto a los rosales que estaban al otro lado.

—Necesitas una poda urgentemente —dijo en voz alta.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que las flores reaccionaban bien a la conversación, y ella siempre lo había tomado de corazón. No era difícil hablar a las flores cuando una tenía tutores como los suyos. Comparándolos, las flores resultaban inevitablemente bastante más agradecidas.

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, levantó su cabeza, y estudió atentamente los alrededores. El señor Cullen no era del tipo que la despediría mientras estuviera poniendo en orden su jardín, ¿verdad? Y Dios lo sabía, el jardín necesitaba un arreglo. Aparte de los rosales, había madreselva que necesitaba ser recortada, setos que deberían estar decorados y un precioso arbusto púrpura que comenzaba a florecer, cuyo nombre no sabía y estaba convencida que crecería mejor a pleno sol.

Evidentemente este jardín la necesitaba.

Su decisión estaba tomada. Isabella volvió a entrar en la casa y se presentó al ama de llaves, quien, bastante interesada, no demostró la menor sorpresa por su presencia. La señora Mickle estaba totalmente entusiasmada con los planes de Isabella para el jardín, y le ayudó a encontrar un par de guantes de trabajo, una pala, y unas tijeras grandes de podar.

Arremetió contra los rosales con gran entusiasmo y energía, recortando aquí, y podando por allá, parloteando sin parar a sí misma y a las flores al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí estás, serás mucho más feliz sin —(tijeretazo) —esta rama, y estoy segura de que estarás mejor si estás menos denso —(tijeretazo) —justo aquí.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, las tijeras se hicieron más y más pesadas e Isabella decidió ponerlas en el suelo, sobre la hierba, mientras desenterraba la planta que florecía color púrpura y la cambiaba a un sitio más soleado. Parecía prudente cavar un nuevo agujero para la planta antes de trasladarla, así que examinó la zona, y seleccionó un lugar precioso que sería visible desde las ventanas.

Pero entonces, vio algunas otras plantas que florecían muy bellas. Estas estaban punteadas con flores blancas y rosas, pero parecía como si debiera producir más flores. El jardín podría ser una exhibición encantadora de colores si alguien lo cuidara adecuadamente.

—Estas también deberían tener algo más de sol —dijo en voz alta; cavó algunos agujeros más, y otros más, por añadidura.

—Eso debía hacerlo —Con un suspiro de satisfacción inspeccionó el arbusto de flores púrpuras que la había cautivado al principio y empezó a desenterrarlo.

.

.

.

Edward se había ido a la cama de mal humor y se había despertado a la mañana siguiente incluso peor. Este trabajo (su último trabajo, si es que tenía algo que decir sobre ello) se había vuelto un fracaso. Una pesadilla, un desastre andante con ojos cafes.

¿Porqué el estúpido hijo de Newton había elegido esa noche para atacar a Isabella Swan? ¿Porqué tenía ella que salir corriendo en medio de la noche, la misma tarde que él estaba aguardando a Carlotta De León? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo demonios suponía que se iba a concentrar en llevar ante la justicia a Oliver Newton con ella corriendo bajo sus pies?

Ella era una constante tentación, y un recordatorio doloroso de todo lo que le había sido robado. Alegre, ingenua, y optimista, era todo lo que había estado ausente de su corazón desde hacía mucho. Desde que Tanya había sido asesinada, para ser precisos. Toda la condenada situación parecía demostrar la existencia de un poder mas grande cuyo único propósito era conducir a Edward Cullen absoluta e irrevocablemente a la locura.

Edward salió pisando fuerte de su habitación, con expresión ceñuda.

—Como siempre, risueño.

Levantó la mirada para ver a James de pie al final del vestíbulo.

—¿Espías en los rincones oscuros acechando para molestarme? —refunfuñó.

James soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo gente mucho más importante que tú a la que molestar, Edward Cullen. Sólo iba de camino para desayunar.

—He estado pensando en ella.

—No me sorprende.

—¿Que demonios se supone que quieres decir?

James encogió los hombros, con una expresión más que inocente.

La mano de Edward descendió pesadamente sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Dime —le ordenó.

—Simplemente —replicó James desprendiéndose de la mano de Edward y dejándola caer —que tú la miras de manera inconfundible.

—No seas estúpido.

—Tengo muy malas cualidades, pero la estupidez no ha estado nunca entre ellas.

—Estás loco.

James ignoró su comentario.

—Parece una chica muy linda. Quizá deberías conocerla mejor.

Edward se volvió hacia él con furia.

—Ella no es la clase de chica que yo procuraría conocer mejor —bramó, diciendo la última palabra en tono burlón— la señorita Swan es una dama.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Dios, ¿Qué creías que estaba insinuando?

—Riverdale —le advirtió Edward.

James agitó su mano en el aire.

—Solamente estaba pensando que hace ya bastante tiempo desde que cortejaste a una mujer, y convenientemente ella se encuentra aquí en Seacrest Manor.

—No estoy interesado en Isabella —dijo Edward mordazmente —incluso si lo estuviera, sabes que nunca me casaré.

—Nunca es una palabra muy fuerte, ni siquiera yo voy de un sitio para otro diciendo que nunca me casaré, y Dios sabe que tengo más razones para evitar esa institución que tú.

—No empieces, Riverdale —advirtió Edward.

James lo miró duramente a los ojos.

—Tanya está muerta.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no recuerdo eso cada uno de los puñeteros días de mi vida?

—Es posible que ya sea hora de que dejes de recordar eso cada uno de los puñeteros días de tu vida; hace cinco años, Edward, casi seis. Para de hacer penitencia por un crimen que no has cometido.

—¡Al infierno si no lo hice! Tendría que haberla detenido. Sabía que era peligroso. Sabía que ella no debía..

—Tanya tenía una mente propia —dijo James con una gentileza sorprendente. —No podrías haberla detenido. Ella tomaba sus propias decisiones. Siempre lo hizo.

—Juré protegerla —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó James impertinente —no recuerdo asistir a una boda entre vosotros dos.

En medio segundo Edward lo había elevado apretándolo contra la pared.

—Tanya era mi prometida, tenía mi palabra de matrimonio —lo colocó en el suelo —me juré a mí mismo que la protegería, y desde mi punto de vista, esta declaración es más comprometedora que cualquier juramento ante Dios e Inglaterra.

—Tanya no está aquí. Está Isabella.

Edward lo soltó bruscamente.

—Que Dios nos ayude.

—Hemos de mantenerla en Seacrest Manor hasta que esté libre de la custodia de su tío —dijo James frotandose los hombros por donde Edward lo había cogido —es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que la secuestraras y la ataras a la pata de la cama. La ataste a la pata de la cama, ¿eh? me habría gustado verlo.

Edward lo miró con una fiereza que podría haber derribado a un tigre.

—Y además —añadió James —ella puede sernos muy útil.

—No quiero utilizar a una mujer. La última vez que hicimos eso en nombre del Ministerio de defensa, ella acabó muerta.

—Por el amor de Dios, Cullen ¿Qué le sucederá aquí, en Seacrest Manor? Nadie sabe que ella está aquí viviendo, y no es como si fuéramos a enviarla para realizar misiones. Estará muy bien. Seguramente más segura que si la dejáramos sola en la calle.

—Estaría mucho mejor si la enviáramos a alguno de mis parientes —refunfuñó Edward.

—Oh, ¿Y como se lo vas a explicar? Alguien se va a preguntar como llegaste a estar en posesión de la pupila de Oliver Newton, y entonces cualquier esperanza que nosotros tengamos de confidencialidad, será destruida.

Edward gruñó enojado, James llevaba razón, no podía dejar que su conexión con Isabella Swan se hiciera pública, si la iba a proteger de Newton, tenía que hacerlo aquí, en Seacrest Manor. Era eso, o echarla a la calle. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que le sucedería, sola por las calles de Portsmouth, que era donde ella había estado al principio, cuando él la secuestró. Era una población con un puerto peligroso, llena de marineros, de ninguna manera era un lugar seguro para una mujer joven.

—Ya veo que reconoces que tengo razón —dijo James.

Edward movió la cabeza afirmando secamente.

—Bien. ¿Interrumpiremos nuestro ayuno? Me encuentro babeando al pensar en una de las tortillas de la señora Mickle. Podemos discutir que haremos con nuestra encantadora invitada mientras comemos.

Edward dejó a James bajar primero las escaleras, pero cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, no había señales de Isabella.

—¿Crees que estará dormida? —preguntó James —imagino que debe estar bastante cansada después de su dura experiencia.

—No fue una dura experiencia.

—Para ti, quizá. La pobre chica fue raptada.

—La "pobre chica" como tu tan dulcemente la llamas, me tuvo dando vueltas en círculos durante días, si alguien aguantó una dura experiencia —dijo Edward bastante firmemente —fui yo.

Mientras ellos estaban discutiendo la ausencia de Isabella, la señora Mickle entró apresuradamente en la habitación con un plato de huevos revueltos. Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Oh, ahí están, señor Cullen, me encontré con su nueva invitada.

—¿Estuvo aquí?

—Que chica tan encantadora. Tan educada.

—¿Isabella?

—Es agradable encontrar a una persona joven, con un carácter tan dulce. Evidentemente, le enseñaron buenos modales.

Edward elevó una ceja.

—A la señorita Swan la criaron los lobos.

La señora Mickle dejó caer los huevos.

—¿Qué?

Edward cerró los ojos un poco para no ver los huevos amarillos, salpicados sobre sus botas perfectamente abrillantadas.

—Lo que quise decir, señora Mickle, es que ella podría también haber sido criada por lobos, dada la cantidad de tutores a los que ella ha estado sometida.

Para entonces, el ama de llaves estaba en el suelo, con una servilleta de tela intentando limpiar la porquería.

—Oh, pero la pobre encantadora —dijo con clara preocupación —no tenía ni idea de que había tenido una infancia difícil. Debería hacer un pudín especial esta noche.

Los labios de Edward se abrieron por el desconcierto, como intentando recordar la última vez que la señora Mickle había hecho lo mismo por él.

James, que había estado riéndose en la entrada, caminó un poco hacia delante y preguntó:

—¿Tiene alguna idea de a donde fue, señora Mickle?

—Creo que está trabajando en el jardín, llevó consigo unas cuantas herramientas.

—¿Herramientas? ¿Qué clase de herramientas? —La mente de Edward destellaba con horrorosas imágenes de árboles mutilados y plantas destrozadas —¿Dónde encontró herramientas?

—Yo se las di.

Edward se volvió sobre sus talones y salió a grandes zancadas.

—Que Dios nos ayude.

Él no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

.

.

.

Agujeros.

Grandes. Agujeros abiertos, por todos lados, en donde anteriormente él tuvo césped desde siempre. O al menos había pensado que lo había estado desde siempre. A decir verdad, nunca le había prestado mucha atención; pero sabía que no tenía de ningún modo parecido con éste. Con montones marrones de tierra sucia por toda la hierba. No vio a Isabella, pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —rugió.

Una cabeza salió de repente de detrás de un árbol.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—¿Qué está haciendo? Esto es un desastre, y tú —dijo a James que no había hecho ruido —para de reírte.

Isabella salió de detrás del árbol, su vestido estaba generosamente cubierto de suciedad.

—Estoy arreglando su jardín.

—Está arreglando mi... ¿Está qué? Esto no me parece ni un poquito arreglar.

—Esto no va a parecer tan maravilloso hasta que acabe con mi trabajo, pero cuando lo haga...

—¿Su trabajo? Todo lo que veo son docenas de agujeros.

—Dos docenas.

—Si yo fuera tú, no habría dicho eso. —comentó James desde una distancia segura.

Isabella hincó la punta de su pala en la basura y se apoyó sobre ella como si regañara a Edward.

—Una vez que usted oiga mi explicación, estoy segura de que lo comprenderá.

—¡No entiendo nada!

—Si —suspiró —los hombres por lo general no lo hacen.

Edward comenzó a mirar alrededor del jardín, su cabeza iba frenéticamente de un lado para otro como intentando evaluar el daño.

—Voy a tener que llamar a un experto de Londres para reparar lo que ha hecho. Buen Dios, mujer, va a costarme una maldita fortuna.

—No sea tonto —replicó —todos estos agujeros estarán tapados al atardecer; simplemente estoy trasladando sus plantas en flor al sol. Brotarán mucho mejor, excepto esas nomeolvides, por supuesto —agregó apuntando a las preciosas flores rosas y blancas que estaban plantadas junto a la casa, esas florecen a la sombra.

—Te digo, Cullen —dijo James —que quizá deberías dejarla continuar.

—Estaban recibiendo mucho sol —explicó Isabella —los brotes estaban abrasándose antes de tener oportunidad de florecer.

James se volvió a Edward y dijo:

—Eso suena como si supiese lo que está haciendo.

—No me importa si ella ha conseguido un maldito doctorado en horticultura, no tiene derecho a destrozar mi jardín.

Isabella plantó su mano libre sobre la cadera, empezaba a estar más que harta con su actitud.

—Esto no está como si usted brindara cuidados al jardín antes de que yo empezara mi trabajo aquí.

—¿Y porqué creería usted eso?

—Cualquiera con una pizca de percepción en jardinería se habría horrorizado ante el estado de sus rosales —se burló —y los setos necesitan urgentemente una poda.

—No toque mis setos —le advirtió.

—No estaba en mis planes, de cualquier manera, han crecido tan alto que posiblemente no podría alcanzar la parte más alta; iba a pedirle que lo hiciera usted.

Edward se volvió a James —¿De verdad estoy de acuerdo en dejarla que se quede?

James movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Demonios.

—Simplemente estaba intentando ser de ayuda —dijo ella erizándose por sus insultos.

Él la miró abriendo la boca, y después miró hacia los agujeros

—¿Ayuda?

—Solo lo consideré cortés para ganarme mi sustento.

—¿Ganar su sustento? ¡Le llevaría diez años ganar su sustento después de este daño!

Isabella había estado intentando contener su temperamento, de hecho, se había estado felicitando a sí misma por permanecer tan sensata y risueña contra la ira de él.

Ya no más.

—Usted, señor —estalló apenas resistiendo el deseo de girar la pala sobre él —es el hombre más grosero, el más maleducado de toda la creación.

Él levantó una ceja

—Seguramente puede hacerlo mejor.

—Puedo —gruñó —pero hay una persona educada presente.

—¿No se referirá a Riverdale? —dijo Edward con una risa mientras movía la cabeza hacia su sonriente amigo —él es la persona casi menos educada que conozco.

—De cualquier forma —interrumpió el marqués —coincidiría con la señorita en la valoración de tu carácter, Cullen —se volvió hacia Isabella —es un bruto.

—Dios me libre de los dos —murmuró Edward.

—Lo menos que podría hacer —dijo Isabella sorbiendo un poco por la nariz —es agradecérmelo.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada —dijo rápidamente —ahora, ¿le gustaría ayudarme trasladando esas plantas a sus nuevos emplazamientos?

—No.

James dio un paso adelante.

—Yo estaría encantado.

—Es demasiado amable, señor —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Edward frunció el entrecejo a su amigo —tenemos trabajo que hacer, Riverdale.

—¿Nosotros?

—Trabajo importante —Edward prácticamente rugió.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que ayudar a una señorita mientras ella está trabajando con un sol abrasador?

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa interrogante y ojos traviesos.

—Si, señor Cullen ¿qué podría posiblemente ser más importante?

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos completamente incrédulo. Ella era una invitada en su casa (¡una invitada!) y no sólo había cavado su jardín, también le estaba regañando como a un colegial desafiante. Y Riverdale, quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo, permanecía de su lado, riendo como un idiota.

—Me he vuelto loco —murmuró —me he vuelto loco, o tú te has vuelto loco o quizás todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

—Voto por ti —dijo James haciendo un chiste —yo estoy bastante sano, y la señorita Swan no muestra signos de trastorno mental.

—No me lo creo, no me lo puedo creer —Edward levantó los brazos mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

—¡Cavad el jardín entero! ¡Añadid una extensión nueva a la casa! ¿Qué importo yo? Sólo soy el dueño del lugar.

Isabella se volvió hacia James con preocupación al desaparecer Edward cuando llegó a la esquina.

—¿Cómo de enfadado supone que está?

—¿En una escala del uno al diez?

—Er... si cree que su estado de ánimo se mediría en tal escala.

—No se podría.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior

—Me asusta eso.

—Yo no me preocuparía —dijo James con un gesto tranquilizador de sus manos —venga —le dijo —dime lo que necesitas que te haga.

Isabella le dio instrucciones para cavar bajo la planta que florecía púrpura e hincó las rodillas en el suelo para observar su trabajo

—Tenga cuidado de no romper las raíces —dijo.

Y un momento después

—¿Sabe porqué siempre está tan enfadado conmigo?

James no contestó durante unos minutos y la pala se quedó quieta en sus manos mientras él, obviamente, pensaba como responder a su pregunta.

—Él no está enfadado contigo —dijo finalmente.

Ella soltó una risita

—Evidentemente, no estamos hablando de la misma persona en este momento.

—Te lo digo en serio. No está enfadado contigo —pisó el extremo de la pala y la metió aún más adentro de la basura —él te tiene miedo.

Isabella empezó a toser tan fuerte que James tuvo que golpearla fuertemente en su espalda. Cuando consiguió respirar dijo

—Perdóneme.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio, y entonces James dijo

—Estuvo prometido una vez.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo que ella murió.

—Edward la amaba más que a su vida.

Isabella tragó saliva, sorprendida por el dolor que apretaba su corazón producido por la declaración de James.

—Se conocían de toda la vida —continuó —trabajaron juntos para el Ministerio de defensa.

—Oh, no —su mano se movió hasta su boca.

—Tanya fue asesinada por un traidor. Ella había salido a realizar una misión en lugar de Edward, él tenía la garganta malísima o algo parecido —James se detuvo para enjugar con un pañuelo un poco de sudor de su frente —le prohibió que fuera, se lo prohibió completamente, pero ella nunca fue de la clase que escucha ultimátums. Sólo se rió y le dijo que lo vería más tarde al anochecer.

Isabella tragó saliva, pero el ademán fue pequeño para facilitar el nudo en su garganta.

—Al menos su familia pudo tener consuelo por el hecho de que ella murió por su país —ofreció ella.

James negó con su cabeza

—Ellos no lo supieron. A ellos les dijeron (alguien les dijo) que había muerto en un accidente de caza.

—Yo, yo no sé qué decir.

—En realidad no hay nada que decir. O hacer. Ese es el problema —James desvió la mirada por un momento, sus ojos enfocaron algún lugar sobre el horizonte, entonces preguntó

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me recordabas a alguien?

—Si —dijo Isabella lentamente comenzando a asomar el horror en sus ojos —Oh, no, no a ella...

James movió afirmativamente la cabeza

—No estoy seguro de porqué, pero lo haces.

Ella se mordió el labio y se miró fijamente los pies "Dios mío, ¿eso era por lo que Edward la había besado? ¿Porque ella de alguna manera se parecía a su prometida muerta?" De repente, se sintió muy pequeña y muy insignificante. Y muy indeseada.

—No pasa nada —dijo James, claramente preocupado por su expresión desdichada.

—Yo nunca aceptaría un riesgo como ese —dijo Isabella firmemente —no si tuviera a alguien a quien amar —tragó saliva —no si tuviera a alguien que me amara a mi.

James tocó su mano

—Estos últimos años han sido una época solitaria para ti ¿verdad?

Pero Isabella no estaba preparada para comentarios compasivos

—¿Qué pasó con Edward? —preguntó bruscamente —después de morir ella.

—Estaba asolado, bebió durante tres meses, se echó la culpa.

—Si, estoy segura de que lo haría; es del tipo de los que se toma responsabilidad por todo el mundo ¿verdad?

James afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pero seguramente ahora se da cuenta de que no fue por su culpa.

—En su cabeza, quizás, pero no en su corazón.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras los dos miraban fijamente al suelo. Cuando finalmente Isabella habló, su voz era suave y extrañamente vacilante.

—¿De verdad crees que él piensa que yo me parezco a ella?

James negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y no te pareces a ella. Tanya era bastante rubia, en realidad, con ojos azul pálido, y...

—Entonces porqué dijiste...

—Porque es raro encontrar a una mujer de espíritu semejante. —Cuando Isabella no dijo nada, James sonrió y añadió —era un elogio, por cierto.

Isabella movió sus labios de una forma que estaba a medio camino entre una mueca y una sonrisa abyecta.

—Gracias entonces, pero todavía no veo porque él está siendo tan bruto.

—Considera la situación bajo su punto de vista; primero pensó que eras una traidora, el mismo tipo de alimaña que había asesinado a Tanya; después se encontró a si mismo en la posición de tu protector, lo que solo puede recordarle como falló a su prometida.

—¡Pero él no le fallo!

—Por supuesto que no —replicó James —pero él no lo sabe, y además de esto, es realmente obvio que te encuentra bastante atractiva.

Isabella se sonrojó e inmediatamente se enfureció consigo misma por hacerlo.

—Eso, creo —dijo James —es lo que más le asusta. ¿Y qué si "horror de los horrores", él se hubiera enamorado de ti?

Isabella no lo vio como el peor horror del mundo, pero se guardó lo que pensaba para ella.

—¿Puedes contar de cuantas formas él había creído que estaba traicionando a Tanya? Nunca podría vivir con ello.

Ella no sabía lo que decir en respuesta, así que, apuntó a un agujero del suelo y dijo:

—Ponga la planta ahí.

James agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación

—¿Tú no le hablaras de nuestra pequeña charla?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien —e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

* * *

**N.A:** Lamento la tardanza T.T


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_di—a—crit—i—cal (Adjetivo). Distintivo, característico._

_Uno no puede negar que la marca diacrítica (diacritical) del jardín del señor Cullen es una completa falta de orden._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan._

Para el final del día, Isabella tenía el jardín con el aspecto que ella pensaba que debería tener.

James estaba de acuerdo con ella, felicitándola por el excelente sentido del diseño paisajístico. Edward por otro lado, no podía estar animándola, ni pronunciando siquiera las palabras de elogio menos generosas. De hecho, el único ruido que había hecho fue un quejido bastante estrangulado, que sonó un poco como: —mis rosas.

—Sus rosas se habían vuelto silvestres —le había contestado ella, completamente irritada con este hombre.

—Me gustaban silvestres —le contestó.

Y de esa manera había sido. Pero él la había sorprendido encargando dos nuevos vestidos, para reemplazar el único que ella había traído de Newton Hall. Ese pobre harapo había durado ya el tiempo suficiente, con el hecho de ser raptada, durmiendo durante días, y cavando en la tierra. Isabella no estaba segura de cuándo o donde él se las había ingeniado para conseguir dos vestidos listos para llevar puestos, pero parecían adaptarse a ella razonablemente bien; así que se lo agradeció lindamente y no se quejó de que el dobladillo arrastrara rozando el suelo.

Cenó en su habitación, no sintiéndose capaz de otra batalla de voluntades con su anfitrión un tanto gruñón. Y además, había conseguido una aguja e hilo de la señora Mickle, y quería ponerse a trabajar, acortando sus nuevos vestidos.

Dado que era medio verano, el sol permanecía en el cielo bien pasada la hora en que ella cenaba, y cuando sus dedos estuvieron ya cansados, dejó la costura y fue caminando hasta la ventana. Los setos estaban impecables y las rosas arregladas a la perfección; James y ella habían hecho sinceramente un trabajo excelente con los jardines. Isabella sintió una sensación de orgullo hacia sí misma que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había tenido el placer de comenzar y terminar una tarea que le interesara.

Pero no estaba convencida de que Edward hubiera llegado a apreciar aún su valía como invitada cortés y útil, de hecho, estaba bastante segura de ello. Así que, por la mañana tendría que buscarse otra tarea, preferiblemente otra que le llevara un poco más de tiempo.

Él le había dicho que podía permanecer en Seacrest Manor hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años, y que la condenaran si iba a permitir que él eludiera su promesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella exploraba Seacrest Manor con el estomago lleno. La señora Mickle, que ahora era su mayor defensora, se reunió con ella en el cuarto del desayuno, y la abasteció con un sinfín de exquisiteces y obsequios. Tortillas, embutidos, una especie de pastel; Isabella incluso no reconocía algunos de los platos que embellecían el aparador. Parecía que la señora Mickle había preparado comida para un ejército completo.

Después del desayuno comenzó a buscar un nuevo proyecto para mantenerse ocupada mientras permaneciera aquí. Miró para ver lo que había dentro de una y otra habitación, y finalmente fue a parar a la biblioteca; no era tan grande como las de algunas de las fincas más importantes, pero ostentaba varios cientos de volúmenes. Los lomos de piel, resplandecían a la luz en las horas tempranas de la mañana, y la habitación mantenía el olor a limón de la madera recién fregada. Pero un examen más de cerca de las estanterías revelaba que habían sido colocados sin ningún orden.

¡Voila!

—Evidentemente —dijo Isabella a la habitación vacía —necesita sus libros puestos en orden alfabético.

Sacó una pila de libros, los dejó caer al suelo y examinó los títulos con tranquilidad.

—No sé cómo se las ha ingeniado durante tanto tiempo con tal caos.

Más libros fueron dejados en el suelo

—Por supuesto —dijo con un enorme ademán de su mano —no tengo necesidad de ordenar estos montones ahora; tendré tiempo de sobra para hacerlo después de que acabe de bajarlos de las estanterías; estaré aquí durante cinco semanas más, después de todo.

Hizo una pausa para mirar un volumen al azar; era un tratado sobre matemáticas

—Fascinante —murmuró, echando una ojeada entre las páginas a fin de echar un vistazo a esa prosa incomprensible —mi padre siempre me dijo que debía aprender más aritmética.

Se rió tontamente; era asombroso que despacio se podía trabajar cuando realmente se pone interés en ello.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward bajó para desayunar esa mañana encontró un festín como no había visto nunca desde que vivía en Seacrest Manor. Su desayuno consistía en un plato de huevos fritos, una o dos lonchas de jamón y alguna tostada fría. Esos alimentos estaban bien visibles, pero estaban acompañados por carne asada, lenguado de Dover, y una variedad de pasteles y tartas que lo dejaron pasmado.

La señora Mickle había encontrado claramente una nueva inspiración culinaria, y Edward no había dudado que su nombre era Isabella Swan.

Decidió no irritarse más por el modo en que su ama de llaves manejaba sus predilecciones, y en cambio, decidió simplemente llenar su plato y disfrutar del premio. Estaba comiendo ruidosamente la tarta de fresas más deliciosa, cuando James entro deambulando en la habitación.

—Buenos días —dijo el marqués— ¿Donde está Isabella?

—Diablos si lo sé, pero falta la mitad del jamón, así que imagino que ella está yendo y viniendo.

James silbó.

—Evidentemente la señora Mickle se superó esta mañana, ¿Verdad? Deberías haber trasladado a Isabella antes.

Edward le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Vale, debes admitir que tu ama de llaves nunca había llegado tan lejos para mantenerte tan bien alimentado.

A Edward le gustaría haber respondido con algo absolutamente enconado y cortante, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, al menos un poco ocurrente, ellos oyeron un golpe tremendo, seguido de un grito femenino de... ¿era sorpresa? ¿O era dolor? Fuera lo que fuese, definitivamente venía de Isabella, y el corazón de Edward golpeaba en su pecho mientras se precipitaba hacia la biblioteca y abría la puerta de golpe.

Él pensaba que estaba conmocionado por su jardín excavado el día anterior; esto era peor.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —susurró, demasiado pasmado para hablar con normalidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó James, resbalando para parar en seco detrás de él.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué demonios…?

Isabella estaba sentada en el centro de la biblioteca, rodeada de libros. O quizás sería más acertado decir que ella estaba repantigada sobre el suelo de la biblioteca, cubierta con libros. Una escalera—taburete volcada descansaba a su lado, y pilas elevadas de libros estaban amontonadas en cada mesa y buena parte de la alfombra.

De hecho, ni un solo volumen permanecía sobre las estanterías. Parecía como si la invitada de Edward de alguna forma, se las hubiera ingeniado para invocar un ciclón, con el único propósito de despedazar su biblioteca a trozos.

Isabella levantó la vista hacia ellos y pestañeó.

—Supongo que estarán un poco extrañados.

—Er... si —replicó Edward, pensando que debería estar gritándole por algo, pero no seguro de qué, y todavía algo sorprendido para traer a colación una buena reprimenda.

—Pensé poner sus libros en orden.

—Si —dijo él lentamente, intentando sopesar el alcance del desorden —parecen muy bien ordenados.

Detrás de él, James dejó escapar un estertor de risa, e Isabella plantó sus manos en las caderas y dijo:

—¡No me tome el pelo!

—Cullen no soñaría aquí con tomarte el pelo —dijo James— ¿Verdad?

Edward movió su cabeza en señal negativa

—No soñaría con ello.

Isabella los miró con el ceño fruncido —Uno de los dos podría ayudarme a levantarme.

Edward iba a hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Riverdale, pero el marqués le dio un empujón hacia delante hasta que él tuvo que darle su mano a la chica o parecer insufriblemente descortés.

—Gracias —dijo ella, levantando sus pies torpemente —siento lo de... ¡ Ay! —se cayó hacia delante entre los brazos de Edward, y por un momento él pudo olvidar quien era y lo que había hecho, y simplemente saboreó su contacto.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó con voz bronca, extrañamente poco dispuesto a soltarla.

—Mi tobillo, debí torcérmelo cuando me caí.

Él bajó la mirada para verla con una expresión divertida

—Esto no es otra enfermedad inventada para intentar que no la forcemos a irse de aquí ahora ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Replicó, claramente ofendida —como si deliberadamente yo me hiciera daño para... —levantó la mirada tímidamente —Oh, si, destrocé totalmente mi garganta el otro día, ¿verdad? —él afirmó con la cabeza, los extremos de su boca vacilaron hacia una sonrisa.

—Si, vale, tuve una buena razón... Oh, estaba tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

Él afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Es difícil de decir, ¿sabe?

—Difícil de decir ¿qué?

—Cuando me toma el pelo —replicó ella —usted está muy serio la mayoría de las veces.

—Va a tener que dejar descansar ese tobillo —dijo Edward precipitadamente —al menos, hasta que la hinchazón disminuya.

La voz de ella fue suave cuando dijo:

—No respondió a mi pregunta.

—Usted no me preguntó.

—¿Ah, no? Supongo que no lo hice, pero usted cambió de tema.

—A un caballero no le gusta hablar sobre lo serio que es.

—Si, lo sé —suspiró —les gusta hablar de cartas y perros de caza y caballos y de cuánto dinero pierden en los juegos de naipes de la noche anterior. Acabo de encontrar a un caballero verdaderamente responsable, aparte de mi querido padre, por supuesto.

—No somos tan malos —dijo, volviéndose hacía James para instarle a que le ayudase a defender su género, pero James había desaparecido.

—¿Qué le pasó al marqués? —inquirió Isabella estirando el cuello.

—Demonios si lo sé —su cara se ruborizó como si recordase sus maneras —perdone mi lenguaje.

—No parecía tener problemas cuando maldecía delante de Carlotta De León.

—La real Carlotta De León, imagino, podría enseñarme una o dos cosas sobre como maldecir.

—No soy tan delicada como parezco —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros —mis oídos no van a arder por el uso ocasional de la palabra demonios. Dios sabe que mi lengua no se va a caer por pronunciarla.

Los labios de él se curvaron a disgusto en una honesta sonrisa.

—¿Estás diciendo, señorita Isabella Swan, que no es totalmente una dama?

—En absoluto —dijo maliciosamente —soy toda una dama, pero una que... ah... ocasionalmente utiliza un lenguaje menos que apropiado.

Él prorrumpió en una risa inesperada.

—Mis tutores no fueron siempre hombres de lo más recatado —explicó ella.

—Ya veo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos pensativamente.

—Debería reír más a menudo.

—Hay un montón de cosas que yo debería hacer —dijo sencillamente.

Isabella no sabía que decir a ese comentario

—Er... ¿Deberíamos intentar encontrar al marqués?

—Evidentemente, él no quiere que lo encuentren.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo la más mínima idea —dijo, en un tono como diciendo que si tenía idea —Riverdale es bastante dado a desaparecer cuando tiene en mente hacerlo.

—Supongo que es útil en el campo de trabajo en que se mueven.

Edward no respondió. No deseaba discutir su trabajo para el Ministerio de defensa con ella; las mujeres tenían inclinación a encontrar sus hazañas elegantes y seductoras y sabía que ellos eran cualquier cosa menos eso.

No había nada elegante y seductor en relación a la muerte.

Finalmente Isabella rompió el largo silencio

—Estoy segura que me puede dejar irme ahora.

—¿Puede caminar?

—Por supuesto, yo… ¡Ow!

Apenas había dado un paso antes de aullar de dolor otra vez. Inmediatamente Edward la envolvió entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Yo la llevaré al salón.

—¡Y mis libros! —protestó.

—Creí que eran mis libros —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa —y enviaré a uno de mis sirvientes para que venga y los vuelva a colocar.

—No, no, por favor, no haga eso; los volveré a colocar yo misma.

—Si perdona que se lo diga, señorita Swan, no puede ni caminar ¿cómo piensa poner de nuevo en orden una biblioteca?

Isabella volvió la cabeza para observar el caos que había producido mientras él la sacaba de la habitación.

—¿No podría dejarlos así durante unos días? Prometo encargarme del desorden una vez que mi tobillo se cure; tengo grandes planes para la biblioteca, ya verá.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó dubitativamente.

—Si, pensé poner todos sus libros sobre temas científicos juntos, y agrupar las biografías en una estantería, y, bueno, estoy segura de que ve cual es mi idea. Será mucho más fácil encontrar sus libros.

—Seguramente va a ser más fácil de lo que es ahora, con todos por el suelo.

Isabella lo miró frunciendo el ceño

—Le estoy haciendo un favor tremendo, si no puede ser agradecido, al menos podría intentar no ser tan ingrato.

—Muy bien, le declaro mi más eterna gratitud.

—Eso no suena para nada sincero —musitó.

—No lo era —admitió —pero tendré que hacerlo. Muy bien, ya estamos —la colocó en el sofá —¿levantamos su pierna?

—No sé, nunca me había torcido un tobillo antes ¿es eso lo que hay que hacer?

El afirmó con la cabeza y colocó almohadones blandos bajo su pierna

—Reduce la hinchazón.

—La hinchazón es molesta, es el dolor lo que me gustaría reducir.

—Van unidos.

—Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que permanecer así?

—Creo que al menos durante el resto del día, quizá mañana también.

—Hmmmm... Esto es totalmente horrible, supongo que no podría ir a buscarme un poco de té.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿Parezco una niñera?

—Que va —replicó reprimiendo claramente una risita —es solo que la señora Mickle ha ido al pueblo después de preparar ese encantador desayuno; solo el cielo sabe donde está su mayordomo y no creo que su ayuda de cámara vaya a buscar el té.

—Si yo puedo ir a buscarlo, él también puede —murmuró Edward.

—Oh, bueno —exclamó ella aplaudiendo —entonces, ¿traerá algún té para mí?

—Supongo que debo hacerlo ¿y como demonios ha llegado a tener tan buenas relaciones con mis sirvientes, en tan solo un día?

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Realmente, yo solo conocí a la señora Mickle ¿sabía que tiene una nieta de nueve años que vive en el pueblo? Le compró la muñeca más adorable por su cumpleaños, yo habría querido una muñeca como esa cuando era una niña.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente con asombro. La señora Mickle había estado trabajando para él durante aproximadamente tres años y nunca había mencionado que tenía una nieta.

—Volveré con el té —dijo.

—Gracias, y no olvide hacer bastante para usted también.

El se paró en la puerta.

—Yo no lo tomaré con usted.

Isabella bajó la cara.

—¿No?

—No, yo... —gimió. Había batallado contra algunos de los criminales más taimados del mundo, pero era impotente ante su ceño fruncido—. Muy bien, lo tomaré con usted, pero solo durante un ratito.

—Estupendo, estoy segura de que pasará un rato agradable; y encontrará ese té delicioso para su estado de ánimo.

—¡Mi estado de ánimo!

—Olvide que lo dije —murmuró.

.

.

.

La señora Mickle no estaba por ningún lado cuando Edward llegó a la cocina. Después de llamar a gritos al ama de llaves durante uno o dos minutos, recordó que Isabella le había dicho que se había ido al pueblo.

—¡Maldita mujer! —murmuró, sin estar seguro de si se refería a Isabella o a la señora Mickle.

Edward puso un poco de agua a hervir y buscó por los armarios el té; a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres de su época, él se sabía manejar en una cocina. Con frecuencia, los soldados y los espías tenían que aprender a cocinar si querían comer, y Edward no era una excepción. Las comidas de gourmet, estaban más allá de su repertorio, pero por supuesto podía preparar té y bizcochos, especialmente desde que la señora Mickle cocinaba los bizcochos; todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era colocarlos sobre el plato.

Se sentía muy extraño por estar haciendo esto para Isabella Swan; hacía mucho tiempo que no había cuidado de nadie excepto de sí mismo, y había algo reconfortante en escuchar el chirrido de la tetera y el bramido del agua hirviendo. Reconfortante y al mismo tiempo perturbador, preparar té, inclinar su tobillo torcido, eran acciones terriblemente íntimas, y él todavía podía sentirlas atrayéndole más cerca de ella.

Luchó con la necesidad urgente de golpearse en la cabeza, estaba poniéndose demasiado filosófico; él no estaba intimando con Isabella Swan, y ciertamente no había deseado hacerlo; habían compartido un beso, y había sido un impulso estúpido por su parte; respecto a ella, probablemente no había conocido nada mejor, apostaría su casa y su fortuna a que nunca la habían besado antes.

El agua empezó a hervir y Edward la echó en una tetera de porcelana china, olfateando el fragante aroma que el té empezaba a desprender. Después de colocar una jarrita de leche y un azucarero sobre la bandeja, la cogió y se dirigió de vuelta al salón. Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a poner el té; había algo bastante tranquilizador en realizar una tarea de forma automática, pero la señorita Swan iba a tener que comprender con su testaruda cabecita que él no iba a desempeñar el papel de niñera e ir a buscarle cada capricho y deseo mientras estuviera viviendo en Seacrest Manor.

El no quería actuar como un cachorro enfermo de amor, no quería que Isabella creyera que estaba actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor, y por supuesto no quería que James lo viera actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor.

No importaba que él no estuviera al menos un poco enamorado, James nunca le dejaría olvidarlo. Edward volvió la última esquina y entró al salón, pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al sofá, estaba vacío donde Isabella debería estar, y había un gran desorden en el suelo.

Y entonces oyó una voz bastante avergonzada decir

—Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Ahora que habrá hecho Bella?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_quaff (verbo). Beber intensamente, tomar un trago largo._

_Me he dado cuenta de que cuando un caballero se pone de mal carácter, a menudo el mejor antídoto es invitarlo a beber mucho (quaff) una taza de té._

_Del diccionario personal de Isabella Swan._

Flores recién cortadas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, un florero de gran valor estaba volcado, pero gracias a Dios, no estaba roto; y una mancha húmeda se extendía hasta la nueva y carísima alfombra Aubusson de Edward.

—Sólo quería olerlas —dijo Isabella desde su posición en el suelo.

—¡Se suponía que debía permanecer quieta! —gritó Edward.

—Vale, lo sé, pero...

—¡No me tome el pelo! —rugió él —examinándola para ver si su tobillo no se había torcido de mala manera.

—No hay necesidad de gritar.

—YO GRITO SI... —se paró, aclaró su garganta, y continuó en un tono más normal—. Gritaré si me da la gana, y hablaré de esta manera si me da la gana, y si quiero susurrar...

—Estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir.

—¿Puedo recordarle que esta es mi casa, y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

—No necesito que me lo recuerde —dijo ella agradablemente.

Su tono amistoso y resignado le fastidió

—Señorita Swan, si va a permanecer aquí...

—Estoy muy agradecida de que me deje permanecer aquí —exclamó.

—Me tienen sin cuidado sus agradecimientos.

—No obstante, soy feliz al ofrecérselos.

El hizo rechinar sus dientes

—Necesitamos establecer unas cuantas reglas.

—Bueno, si, por supuesto, el mundo necesita unas cuantas reglas, de lo contrario, surgiría el caos, y entonces...

—¿Podría parar de interrumpirme?

Ella retiró su cabeza menos de una pulgada

—Creo que usted me interrumpió a mí.

Edward contó hasta cinco antes de decir

—Ignoraré eso.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en algo que una persona optimista podría llamar sonrisa.

—¿Cree que podría echarme una mano?

La miró fijamente a los ojos, incomprensivo.

—Necesito levantarme —explicó Isabella —yo... —ella se interrumpió, sin saber como decir a este hombre que permaneciendo tirada en el suelo, estaba mojándose —esto esta mojado —murmuró finalmente.

Edward dijo algo gruñendo que ella dudó querer comprender y prácticamente arrojó el servicio de té, que francamente él ya había olvidado que todavía lo estaba sujetando, dejándolo en una mesa que había a un lado. Antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de pestañear por el choque de la bandeja contra la mesa, la mano derecha de él ya la había impulsado permaneciendo delante de su cara.

—Gracias —dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir, la cual, reconocía que no era mucha.

La ayudó a volver al sofá.

—No se levante otra vez.

—No, señor —le dio un beso con garbo, un acto que no pareció tener ningún efecto para mejorar su humor.

—¿No puede ser nunca seria?

—¿Perdón?

—Besándome, tirando todos mis libros, pajaritos de papel, ¿no puede tomarse nada en serio?

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, mirando como él agitaba sus brazos salvajemente mientras hablaba. Ella lo conocía solo de unos cuantos días, pero esto era más que suficiente para saber que esta explosión de emociones no era normal. Aun así, no apreciaría mucho tener un gesto de amistad y cortesía de él, cuando estaba echándoselo en cara como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Quieres saber como defino serio? —dijo ella con voz baja y enojada —serio es un hombre que ordena a su hijo que viole a su pupila, seria es una chica que no tiene un sitio a donde ir, serio no es un jarrón volcado, y una alfombra mojada.

El sólo le frunció el ceño en respuesta, así que ella añadió

—Y en lo que se refiere a mi pequeño beso, solo estaba intentando ser sociable.

—No quiero tener amigos —dijo él mordazmente.

—Si, ahora lo veo.

—Usted está aquí por dos razones, y sólo dos razones, y haría mejor en no olvidarlo.

—¿Le importaría explicarlo?

—Una: está aquí para ayudarnos en la captura de Oliver Newton. Dos: —aclaró su garganta y realmente se sonrojó al repetir la palabra —dos: está aquí porque, después de secuestrarla hasta aquí sin tener usted ninguna culpa, bueno, es mi forma de pagárselo.

—Ah, ¿o sea, que yo no buscaba ayudar en la casa ni en el jardín, ni de ninguna forma para congeniar con los sirvientes?

Él la miró ferozmente pero no le contestó, Isabella tomó esa respuesta como una afirmación, y ella realizó una inclinación con la cabeza que hubiera sido el orgullo de una reina.

—Ya veo, en ese caso, haría mejor en no tomar el té conmigo.

—¿Perdona?

—Tengo esta costumbre horrible, ya ve.

—¿Solo una?

—Solo una que le ofendería, señor —le lanzó como respuesta, con un tono particularmente no muy agradable —cuando tomo el té con otras personas, tengo la tendencia de conversar con ellas; y cuando converso con las personas, probablemente lo hago de forma amistosa y educada, y cuando eso ocurre...

—El sarcasmo no va con usted.

—Y cuando eso ocurre —continuó ella con voz más fuerte —suceden las cosas más extrañas, no siempre, fíjese, y no precisamente con usted, señor Cullen, pero estoy segura de que no le gustaría probarlo.

—¿Probar el qué?

—Vaya, llegar a ser mi amigo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —musitó.

—Acérqueme el servicio de té, si me hace el favor.

Edward la miró atentamente a los ojos antes de hacer lo que le pidió.

—¿Le gustaría llevarse una taza?

—No —dijo él con perseverancia —me quedaré aquí.

—Las consecuencias podrían ser mortales.

—Me parece que las consecuencias podrían ser incluso más funestas para mi mobiliario si la dejo sola.

Isabella lo miró ferozmente y soltó ruidosamente la taza de té en el platillo.

—¿Leche?

—Si, sin azúcar, e intente ser cuidadosa con la porcelana china, es herencia de familia, ahora que lo pienso...

—Ahora que lo piensa ¿qué? —dijo ella de repente.

—En realidad debería hacer algo con relación al desorden que hay sobre la alfombra.

—Lo limpiaría yo misma —dijo ella dulcemente —pero me ha ordenado que no ayude en nada relacionado con la casa.

Edward no le hizo el menor caso mientras se levantaba y cruzaba hasta la puerta abierta

—¡Perriwick! —gritó.

Perriwick apareció de forma repentina como si Edward lo hubiese invocado.

—¿Si, señor Cullen?

—Nuestra invitada tuvo un pequeño percance —dijo Edward, moviendo sus manos hacia el lugar húmedo de la alfombra.

—¿Nuestra invitada invisible, quiere decir?

Isabella miró al mayordomo con gran curiosidad. Todo lo que Edward hizo fue decir:

—¿Disculpa?

—Si puedo ser tan atrevido como para hacer una deducción basada en su comportamiento de los últimos días, señor Cullen.

—Llevas razón, Perriwick.

—Usted evidentemente no quiso hacer público que la señorita... ah... señorita... er... deberíamos llamarla señorita invisible.

—Señorita Swan —reemplazó Isabella servicialmente.

—La señorita Swan esta aquí.

—Si, bueno, ella está aquí, y ya está —dijo Edward muy enfadado —no necesitas fingir que no la ves.

—Oh, no, señor Cullen, ella es francamente visible ahora.

—Perriwick, uno de estos días te voy a estrangular.

—No lo dudo, señor, pero si me permite la osadía...

—¿Que, Perriwick?

—Solamente quería averiguar acerca de si la visita de la señorita Swan a Seacrest Manor puede ya ser del dominio público.

—¡No! —respondió Isabella en voz muy alta —esto es, preferiría que mantuvieras esa información en secreto, al menos durante las próximas semanas.

—Por supuesto —respondió Perriwick con una elegante inclinación de cabeza —ahora, si me disculpan, veré el desaguisado.

—Gracias, Perriwick —dijo Edward.

—Si me permite la osadía, señor Cullen.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Perriwick?

—Solamente deseaba sugerirles que la señorita Swan y usted podrían estar más cómodos tomando el té en otra habitación, mientras pongo esta en orden.

—Oh, él no está tomando el té conmigo —dijo Isabella.

—Si, si lo estoy —dijo Edward quitándole importancia.

—No veo porqué. Usted mismo dijo que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —respondió Edward con rapidez —disfruto mucho contradiciéndola.

—Si, eso es muy evidente.

La cabeza de Perriwick se movía de un lado a otro, como un espectador de un partido de badminton, y el anciano comenzó a reírse.

—¡Tú! —dijo Edward de golpe apuntando a Perriwick —cállate.

Perriwick llevó su mano directamente al corazón en un gesto dramático de consternación.

—Si me permite...

—Perriwick, eres el mayordomo condenadamente más osado de Inglaterra, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Solo pretendía —respondió el mayordomo, mirando bastante orgulloso de sí mismo —preguntar si les gustaría que les llevara el servicio de té a otra habitación. Yo les sugerí que podrían estar más cómodos, si usted lo recuerda.

—Es una idea excelente, Perriwick —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa cegadora.

—Señorita Swan, sinceramente es usted una mujer de grandes modales, buen humor y una mente excelente.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró Edward.

—Sin mencionar —Perriwick continuó —un gusto y un refinamiento excelente ¿fue usted la responsable de la primorosa remodelación de nuestro jardín ayer?

—Si, fui yo —dijo encantada —¿te gustó la nueva disposición?

—Señorita Swan, evidentemente se reflejó la mano de alguien con un excepcional sentido del buen gusto, verdadero resplandor y el justo toque caprichoso.

Edward miró como si pudiera claramente despedir con alegría a su mayordomo a Londres.

—Perriwick, la señorita Swan no es una candidata a la santidad.

—Lamentablemente no —admitió Perriwick —no, sin embargo, no había considerado nunca la iglesia para ser justos, cuando pienso en algunos de los que yo he santificado, porque yo...

La risa de Isabella llenó la habitación.

—Perriwick, creo que te quiero ¿donde estuviste toda mi vida?

Él sonrió modestamente.

—Sirviendo al señor Cullen, y a su tío antes que a él.

—Espero que su tío fuera más risueño que él.

—Oh, el señor Cullen no fue siempre de tan mal carácter, porque cuando él era joven...

—Perriwick —bramó Edward —estás peligrosamente cerca de ser despedido sin referencias.

—¡Señor Cullen! —dijo Isabella con reprobación —no puede pensar en despedirlo.

—Oh, no importa, señorita Swan —interrumpió Perriwick —él amenaza con finalizar mi empleo aquí casi todos los días.

—Esta vez, lo digo en serio —dijo Edward rechinando sus dientes.

—Él dice eso también todos los días —dijo Perriwick a Isabella, quien lo recompensó con una risita nerviosa.

—Yo no lo encuentro divertido —anunció Edward, pero nadie parecía estar escuchándole.

—Llevaré esto a la otra habitación —Perriwick regresó, apilando de nuevo las tazas en la bandeja —el servicio estará en la habitación verde, por si ustedes desean tomarlo.

—Aun no tomé ni un sorbo —murmuró Isabella mientras veía al mayordomo desaparecer por el pasillo —él es bastante… ¡Oh!

Sin decir una palabra, Edward la levantó rápidamente en brazos y le dijo a gritos fuera de la habitación

—Si quiere té —refunfuñó —tendrá té, incluso aunque tenga que seguir a ese maldito mayordomo hasta Bournemouth.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que podría hacer, mientras sea agradable —dijo con voz irónica.

—No me tiente, señorita Swan. Por si no lo ha notado, mi humor está pendiendo de un hilo muy fino.

—Oh, lo noté.

Edward la miró a los ojos con total incredulidad.

—Es un milagro que nadie te haya asesinado antes.

Caminó a grandes zancadas a través del pasillo, con Isabella aferrándose a sus hombros, y entró en la habitación verde.

No había señales del servicio de té.

—¡Perriwick! —rugió Edward.

—Oh, señor Cullen —solo llegaba la voz sin cuerpo del mayordomo.

—¿Dónde está? —no pudo evitar preguntar Isabella, moviendo su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

—Solo Dios lo sabe —murmuró Edward, y gritó— ¿Donde demonios, Oh, estás aquí, Perriwick.

—Te acercas sigilosamente como un espíritu —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

—Es una de mis aptitudes más útiles —respondió Perriwick desde la entrada —me tomé la libertad de llevar el servicio de té a la habitación azul. Creí que la señorita Swan podría disfrutar de una vista del mar.

—Oh, eso me gustaría más que nada —dijo Isabella con una fascinación obvia —gracias Perriwick. Eres tan inteligente.

Perriwick sonrió alegremente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna cosa más que pueda hacer para verla cómoda, señorita Swan? —inquirió Perriwick.

—Ella está bien —gruñó Edward.

—Evidentemente, ella...

—Perriwick, ¿no hay fuego en el ala oeste?

Perriwick parpadeó, sorbió aire por la nariz, y miró fijamente a su patrón con abatimiento.

—No entiendo, señor.

—Si no hay un fuego que necesite extinguirse —dijo Edward —seguramente que puedes encontrar alguna otra tarea que terminar.

—Si, por supuesto, señor Cullen —con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, el mayordomo abandonó la habitación.

—No debería ser tan perverso con él —dijo Isabella.

—No debería decirme como llevar mi casa.

—No estaba haciendo tal cosa. Sencillamente le estaba diciendo como ser una persona más agradable.

—Eso es incluso más impertinente.

Ella encogió los hombros, intentando ignorar el modo en que se había apretado contra él mientras la llevó por toda la casa.

—A menudo soy impertinente.

—No se necesita estar mucho tiempo a su lado para darse cuenta de eso.

Isabella permaneció en silencio. Probablemente no debería hablar tan descaradamente a su anfitrión, pero muy a menudo su boca creaba las palabras sin el permiso del cerebro; además ella estaba bastante segura ahora de que su permanencia en Seacrest Manor era segura durante las próximas cinco semanas. Edward Cullen no la quería aquí (podía incluso no gustarle) pero sin duda alguna se sentía culpable por haberla secuestrado equivocadamente, y su sentido del honor le exigía proveerla de un lugar donde permanecer hasta que estuviera a salvo de Oliver Newton.

Isabella se sonrió a sí misma. Un hombre con gran sentido del honor era algo muy bueno, ciertamente.

.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde Isabella todavía estaba en la habitación azul, pero la habitación azul era poco menos aburrida que la primera estancia a la que ella había entrado ese día. Perriwick, en su deseo de poner a "la linda y graciosa señorita Swan" tan cómoda y feliz como fuera posible, había traído varias bandejas de comida, un surtido de libros y periódicos, un equipo de acuarelas, y una flauta. Cuando ella le señaló que no sabía tocar la flauta, Perriwick se ofreció para enseñarla.

Edward finalmente perdió la paciencia cuando Perriwick ofreció trasladar el piano dentro de la habitación (ó más bien, ofreció que lo llevara Edward, que era bastante más joven y más fuerte que él para hacerlo). Eso, había sido suficientemente malo, pero cuando Isabella preguntó si Perriwick iba a tocar para ella, Perriwick había contestado:

—Dios mío, no, no sé tocar, pero estoy seguro de que el señor Cullen estará feliz de agasajarla esta tarde.

En ese momento, Edward levantó sus brazos con rapidez y salió ofendido de la habitación, mascullando algo sobre como su mayordomo nunca había sido tan cortés ni se había preocupado por él.

Y eso fue lo último que Isabella había visto de él. De cualquier forma, se había dedicado a permanecer totalmente feliz esa tarde, tragando pasteles y pasando rápidamente la mirada por los números más recientes del London Times. Realmente, ella podía acostumbrarse a esa vida.

Ni siquiera su tobillo le dolía ya tanto.

Estaba bastante maravillada con las páginas de sociedad —teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea de sobre a quién se referían, excepto posiblemente, el "Elegante y Peligroso señor R.", que Isabella estaba empezando a sospechar que podría ser su nuevo amigo James, cuando el marqués en persona entraba a la habitación.

—Se ha ido durante un buen rato —dijo ella—, ¿le gustaría un pastel?

James miró por toda la habitación sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿Hemos organizado otro banquete sin mi conocimiento?

—Sencillamente Perriwick quería asegurarse de que estaba cómoda —explicó Isabella.

—Ah, si, el sirviente parece bastante atontado contigo.

—Eso está volviendo loco a Edward.

—Bueno —James cogió un pastel de un plato y dijo— ¿adivinas lo que encontré?

—Probablemente no podría.

Él sostenía una hoja de papel.

—A ti.

—¿Disculpe?

—Al parecer tu tutor te está buscando.

—Bueno, no me sorprende —comentó ella, tomando la nota y mirándola —yo valgo bastante dinero para él. Oh, esto es gracioso.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —Isabella señaló el dibujo de ella, situado debajo de un titular que decía:

CHICA DESAPARECIDA.

—Lo dibujó Mike.

—¿Mike?

—Si, debería haber sabido que Oliver utilizaría a Mike para hacerlo. Es demasiado tacaño como para gastar dinero en un artista apropiado.

James levantó la cabeza y miró el dibujo un poco más detenidamente.

—No tiene mucho parecido.

—No, es verdad, pero espero que Mike lo hiciera a propósito. En realidad él es bastante hábil con lápiz y papel; pero recuerdo que él quiere encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

—Que bobo —murmuró James.

Isabella levantó la vista sorprendida, segura de que debía haber oído mal.

—¿Perdón?

—Mike, está bastante claro para mí desde que has dicho que probablemente quiere a alguien mejor que tú. Si yo fuera él, seguramente no me habría quejado de la elección de prometida de mi padre.

—Si usted fuera Mike —dijo Isabella irónicamente —Mike sería mucho más estupendo.

James se rió nerviosamente.

—Además —continuó —Mike cree que soy la más fea, pésimamente aficionada a los libros, y nunca dejó de quejarse de que yo no puedo estarme quieta.

—Bueno. No puedes.

—¿Estarme quieta?

—Sí. Solo mira tu tobillo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Eso tiene todo que ver.

—¡Caramba! ¡Caramba! —se oyó una voz lenta y pesada desde la entrada —¿estamos cómodos ?

James alzó la mirada.

—Oh, buenos días, Cullen.

—¿Y dónde te esfumaste esta mañana?

James sostuvo el cartel que había traído del pueblo

—Salí a investigar sobre nuestra señorita Swan.

—Ella no es nuestra señorita Sw...

—Discúlpame —dijo James con una sonrisa pérfida —tu señorita Swan.

Inmediatamente Isabella se sintió ofendida.

—Yo no soy...

—Esta es una conversación extremadamente estúpida —interrumpió Edward.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo —murmuró Isabella. Entonces señaló la nota que se refería a ella y dijo —mire lo que trajo el marqués.

—Creí decirte que me llamaras James —dijo James.

—El marqués es perfecto —gruñó Edward —¿y qué demonios es esto?

James le pasó el papel.

Edward lo desechó inmediatamente

—No se parece en nada a ella.

—¿Tu crees que no? —preguntó James, con una expresión absolutamente angelical.

—No. Cualquier tonto podría ver que el artista puso sus ojos demasiado juntos, y la boca está totalmente mal, si realmente el artista quería capturarla en el papel, debería haberla mostrado sonriente.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó Isabella, encantada.

Edward frunció el ceño, claramente irritado consigo mismo.

—No me preocuparía porque alguien vaya a encontrarla basándose en esto; y además, nadie sabe que está aquí, y no espero invitados.

—Cierto —musitó James.

—Y —añadió Edward— ¿por qué se preocuparía alguien? No se habla de una recompensa.

—¿No hay recompensa? —exclamó Isabella —Vaya, que barata.

James rió en voz alta, e incluso Edward, con lo gruñón que era, estalló en una risa.

—Bueno, no me importa —anunció ella —No me importa nada que no ofrezca recompensa, de hecho, estoy contenta. Soy mucho más feliz aquí de lo que estaba con cualquiera de mis tutores.

—Yo también lo estaría —dijo Edward con ironía —si Perriwick y la señora Mickle me trataran así.

Isabella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa, el deseo de bromear con él era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo

—A ver, a ver, no se ponga tan brusco porque a sus sirvientes les guste yo más.

Edward empezó a decir algo, y en ese momento se rió. Isabella sintió al instante que una feliz satisfacción se extendía por dentro de ella, como si su corazón reconociera que ella había hecho algo muy bueno al conseguir que ese hombre riera. Ella necesitaba a Edward, y el abrigo de su casa, pero sospechaba que tal vez él la necesitara a ella solo un poquito también.

Él tenía el alma herida, como la suya. Ella le sonrió a los ojos y murmuró

—Ojalá riera más a menudo.

—Si —dijo él ásperamente —lo ha dicho más de una vez.

—Estoy en lo cierto —en un impulso, le dio una palmadita en la mano. —Aceptaré que estoy equivocada en muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de llevar razón en esto. Una persona no puede estar tanto tiempo sin reír, como usted comprenderá.

—¿Y usted como lo sabe?

—¿Que una persona no puede estar tanto tiempo sin reír o que usted hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no se ríe?

Ella pensó en esto por un momento y dijo:

—Con respecto a usted, bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es lo que he dicho; siempre parece un poco sorprendido cuando ríe, como si no esperara ser feliz.

Los ojos de Edward se dilataron imperceptiblemente, y sin pensarlo, susurró

—No.

—Y respecto a la otra cuestión —dijo Isabella mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Hubo un largo silencio, como si intentara pensar las palabras correctas —sé lo que es no querer reír, sé como duele.

—¿De veras?

—Y sé que tiene que aprender a encontrar su risa, y su tranquilidad, allí donde pueda. Yo la encuentro en... —se sonrojó —no importa.

—No —dijo él con urgencia —dígame.

Isabella miró alrededor

—¿Qué le pasó al marqués? Parece que se ha esfumado otra vez.

Edward ignoró su pregunta. James tenía un talento natural para desaparecer cuando era conveniente, no se pondría delante de su amigo para hacer de casamentero.

—Dígame —repitió.

Isabella miró fijamente a la derecha de la cara de él, sin comprender porque se sentía tan obligada a desnudar su alma ante este hombre.

—Encuentro mi tranquilidad en el cielo nocturno, es algo que me enseñó mi madre; nada más que un pequeño truco —ella cambió su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos —Probablemente cree que esto es ridículo.

—No —dijo Edward, sintiendo alrededor de su corazón algo muy extraño y cálido —creo que podría ser lo menos estúpido que he oído desde hace años.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, un dia de retraso pero aquí está.

Les quiero comentar que hay una chica, Maary Cullen, que también está adaptando esta historia, ya hablamos y hemos decidido que ambas la continuaremos, las invito a que pasen a su perfil, tiene muchas y muy buenas adaptaciones. Sin mas me despido y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
